The Magic of Movies
by GEM1588
Summary: What if Brady and Lela really did fall in love? Can Mack handle seeing Brady with another girl? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Magic of Movies  
**Pairing:** Lela/Brady and a touch of Mack/Brady

**Rating: T+ (language - I do use the F word)**

**Summary:** What if Brady and Lela really did fall in love? Can Mack handle seeing Brady with another girl?

**Timeline:** Cannon until Lela falls into Brady's arms then I take the reins.

**Disclaimer:** All lyrics and movie quotes belong to Teen Beach Movie. Anything you don't recognize is mine.

**Dedication:** To my first TBM reviewer….well, it will be - once some nice reader leaves me a review on this fandom …

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**The Magic of Movies  
****Chapter One : Rewrite**

**_Musical Interlude_**

The dance floor at Big Momma's crowded with people as music began to play. Brady took Mack by the hand and led her out to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he spun her down into an old-fashioned dip and flashed a bright smile.

Mack stood up and held him at a distance.

_**The day started ordinary  
Boys walking by  
(ooooo)  
It was the same old story  
Too fresh or too shy  
(ooooo)**_

"C'mon," the blonde said. "Let's dance."

"No." Mack pulled herself away from Brady. He stood there, arms hanging down by his sides. "I'm sorry," Mack continued.

"What?" Brady asked in confusion; as though the thought of refusing a dance was foreign. What Brady didn't understand was that Mack 1. Had completely freaked out that they were stuck in a 1962 surf movie and 2. She was about to miss her flight back east.

Mack did not have time to dance.

As she walked away, she happened to walk right into a group of girls dancing. As they closed in on her, Mack poised defensively in place. As soon as she stopped Brady caught up to her, taking both her hands in his.

She turned away, forcing him to let go. As Mack headed across the room, she knew all too well that he was following right behind her.

_**I'm not the kind to fall for a guy  
Who flashes a smile  
(It goes on for miles)  
I'm usually swoon but  
I'm over the moon  
('Cause he was just too cool for school)**_

He caught up with her, trying his best to entice her back on the dance floor with some vintage surf moves. His hands mimicked a jive as he approached with a smile.

Mack exhaled and held him off, again.

Getting home was her priority.

Not participating in a musical dance number.

The raven haired girl in the red and white polka dot dress sang from the stage. Her back-up dancers wore matching dresses with mis-matched gloves.

A layer of panic was building under Mack's normally cool façade. How was this even happening?

A blonde girl came out of nowhere, and pushed Brady backward as she danced by them. Mack thought she was safe, until she too was sucked into this freaky musical by a guy in a Hawaiian shirt who decided it was a good idea to take her right hand and spin her around.

_**And now I'm  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm fallin' for you**_

The force of the spin knocked Mack off balance and she would have fallen, but someone had her back, setting her back on her feet. Turning around she saw it was Brady, who was now falling backward toward her, forcing her to either reciprocate or let him fall on his ass.

She decided to catch him.

_**Now we're going steady  
He's the cat's meow  
(Meow Meow)  
He says I'm a betty  
And we paint the town  
I'm not the kind to fall for a guy  
Just cause he says hi  
(While he's cruisin' by)  
He's ready to race  
And I'm catching his gaze  
(Can't go on like this for days)**_

The blonde girl was back again, catching Brady by the arms and leading him into a dance – which he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying.

_**And now I'm  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm fallin' for ya**_

Mr. Hawaiian shirt was back too, as Mack's designated dance partner, swinging her around in a similar fashion. She looked frantically over both shoulders for a way to escape. But before she knew it, she now had a new partner; Seacat.

She made a note not to mention dogs, or any other animal that may be offensive. He took her hand and wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her close and then taking a step back.

Looking around it seemed as though everyone on the dance floor knew the precisely timed choreography.

Well, everyone except Mack.

_**Feels like a tumble from another world  
Into your arms and it's so secure  
Maybe I'll stumble but I'll know for sure  
Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl**_

_How long was this song anyway?_

Mack made a break for it and latched onto Brady's arm. "Brady, Brady, Brady…," she repeated at lightning speed as she clung to him leading them both to the side of the dance floor. Getting his full attention, she began to ramble. "I'm sorry but I'm worried. I don't have time to wait around for the storm. I'm gonna head back to the beach and try to figure a way out of here." She began to leave but he grabbed her.

"No. No. No. Mack. Mack, remember?" His eyes glimmered with excitement. "This is the part of the movie we saw at your grandfather's; where the two leads get together."

What Mack really wanted to say was, "Are you fucking kidding me, Brady?" But she held her tongue, pursed her lips and rattled off an alternate reply. "You enjoy it. I'll let you know if I come up with anything." Then she left him for more important things; like finding a way back home.

As she walked away she glanced back over her shoulder at Brady, standing there with a dumb look on his face. How did he not understand the importance of going home?

Of course, not watching where you are walking never ends well and thus Mack found herself crashing into someone. She tripped and started to fall, but strong hands found her waist and kept her from hitting the floor.

When Mack looked up she found herself face to face with a living Ken doll. His features were sculpted and perfect. She couldn't help staring at his flawless tan skin, gleaming white teeth and hazel eyes set under a set of eyebrows that would make Lily Collins envious.

_**And now I'm  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Fallin' for ya  
Fallin' for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm fallin' for you**_

Then Ken spoke in a low voice, "Nice of you to drop in."

"Uh, um, Sorry I, I didn't see you," Mack replied unable to take her eyes off the talking doll.

"Now you do."

Mack had to admit Ken doll had pretty good game for 1962.

"Do you like what you see?"

Mack blinked rapidly in disbelief– if she were under oath, she would have to testify that she witnessed his teeth _sparkle._

"Sure, uh," Mack fumbled for words. "Really nice to meet you." Setting her feet underneath her, she stood up on her own. "Uh, excuse me for just one second."

_Where the hell is Brady!_ Mack pushed through the crowd, only to find him talking to the girl in the polka dot dress.

"Brady, can I have a moment?" she interrupted them. "A really quick _important_ moment."

"Uh, be right there Mack," Brady said returning his attention to the girl in front of him. Mack crossed her arms and waited impatiently as the two of them stood there looking at each other.

"Brady..," Mack repeated. But he didn't even acknowledge her.

She looked back and forth between them.

Dazed expressions.

Check.

Goofy smiles.

Check.

"Oh no," Mack's hands fell to her side as she realized what was happening. Apparently someone else realized it too.

Butchy, the leader of the biker gang, came stomping over toward them with members The Rodents on his six. "Hey," he yelled at Brady. "Get your salty surfer mitts off my baby sister."

Mack was pushed out of the way as Seacat met the biker face to face, but before he could say his "Get your biker baby sister off our boarding buddy" line, Brady spoke calmly to Butchy as though they'd known each other their entire lives.

Butchy and the rest of the bikers slapped Brady's shoulder in congratulations.

As the leather clad bunch prepared to leave, Mack watched in dismay as Brady feigned a yawn and slipped his arm around the raven haired girl's shoulders.

"Brady," Mack whispered as they exited through the doors.

He'd left her for another girl.

That wasn't part of the movie!

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Coming soon: **Chapter Two: Love Scene  
**

**FUN FACT: West Side Story opened on Broadway in 1957.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For**** cherrygorilla**: Thank you for being my first (and only) reviewer!

* * *

**The Magic of Movies**  
**Chapter Two: Love Scene**

Mack spent the next several hours cursing under her breath as she wandered aimlessly around the beach looking for Brady who seemed to have vanished. She walked past numerous beach parties, bikini clad betties and surfers. There were volleyball games, live music and cars cruising.

But no bikers in sight.

_Where the hell did they go?_ She tried to remember the movie, but it was one of those things that even though she'd 'watched' it several times – she never really **watched** it.

Ugh, was she actually regretting not paying attention to Wet Side Story?

This was an absolute nightmare!

Defeated, Mack wandered back to Big Momma's where hopefully she'd be able to figure out where she was going to spend the night. At this point it seemed as though she'd be sleeping on the beach. Alone.

"BRADY!" she screamed at the sandy shore ahead. But aside from a few queer looks from some surfer girls no one else seemed to pay attention to her.

As she approached the popular hang-out there was a group of bikers warming themselves by what appeared to be a trashcan with a fire inside. She caught sight of blonde hair; Brady was among them.

He was talking to one of the guys as the girl in the polka dot dress stayed glued to his side, gazing up at him in adoration.

"Cold?" she heard Brady ask her.

The girl nodded and Brady pulled her against him in a close hug.

_How can she be cold? It's like eighty degrees out here._

"Thank you," the girl cooed at Brady. Mack was nearly ready to puke.

Catching Brady's attention, Mack placed both hands on her hips, in her we-need-to-talk-now pose. He cleared his throat and the girl stepped back and smiled. She turned around and came face to face with Mack.

Mack looked the girl over, and glared harder. Perfect hair. Clothes that were clearly a size too small. Enough make up to paint a house. There was no way Brady had fallen for that?

_Right?_

The girl looked back and forth between them, letting out a dainty gasp as she also placed her hands on her hips. "Oh bonkers!" she exclaimed. "Are you two together?"

"No," Brady answered hastily.

"No, we're not together," Mack confirmed, slightly put off that Brady was so quick to answer. "Well," she continued. "We're together but not together."

The girl looked at Mack, trying to make sense of what was said.

"What she means," Brady shot Mack a look. "Is that we're here together – as friends. But we aren't dating."

"Oh," the girl's face brightened.

"Lela, this is McKenzie," Brady made the introduction.

_McKenzie? Since when does Brady call me McKenzie?_

"So you wouldn't mind if Brady took me for a walk on the beach?" Lela asked Mack as she slipped an arm through Brady's.

"Please. Beaches are meant to be walked on." Mack couldn't help feeling a whole level of awkwardness as she watched her boyfriend – well, technically he was her ex-boyfriend – with another girl. "That's why they're called beaches."

_Oh that was so stupid. Why did I just say that?_

"You guys are strange." Lela looked at Mack and smiled. "I like that." Then she placed a hand on Mack's shoulder. "It was very nice to meet you," she said as she stepped away for a minute leaving Mack alone with Brady.

"What was _that_ all about?" Mack confronted Brady.

"What?" Brady shrugged.

"You and Lela?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Wild, huh?"

"Wild?" Mack's hands shook in anger. "Wild doesn't begin to describe it. First we somehow end up **in** a movie. Now you've somehow managed to get Lela to fall in love with you. What are we going to do Brady?"

"I think the question is; what are you going to do, Mack?" Brady replied. "I'm happy here. Going home is the last thing I want to do."

"Brady! Do you hear what you're saying? We can't stay here! We don't belong **here.**"

"Speak for yourself," he said, turning his head toward Lela who was waiting patiently for him in the distance. He started to walk away and Mack stepped in front of him.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk with a smokin' hot girl," he replied with a smile.

He stepped around Mack leaving her standing there. Alone. She watched as Brady approached Lela. It felt wrong to see their hands entwine together.

"I have to fix this," Mack told herself.

She walked past the bikers and back toward one of the beach parties. There she saw Ken doll lounging against a classic car (er, given that it was 1962 it was probably a new car) strumming on a guitar.

"Hi," Mack smiled as she approached him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," he smiled. "I'd want to join me too."

Mack forced her smile to stay. A dose of modesty might do him some good.

They made small talk but there was such a generation gap, Mack kept saying all the wrong things. Not to mention, she couldn't stop thinking about what Brady and Lela were doing on the beach. She hoped it wasn't anything like what she and Brady used to do.

_I should be happy that he's moving on,_ she told herself. That was the whole reason she ended things. She didn't want him holding on to their relationship.

Or did she?

No. A clean break up was best. Now if she could only find a way to get back home and get on that plane; she could start her new life at her new school.

Where she knew not a single soul.

Wasn't that a fun thought.

That's when Tanner began playing his guitar.

_**I believe we all have a soul mate  
the chance for a perfect duet  
I believe in hopeless devotion  
I just haven`t found her yet  
but in my mind I see **_

_**The chick who is meant for me  
She'll be someone who is lovely  
Someone wonderful and true**_

As his fingers strummed along the strings, Mack closed her eyes and listened to him sing. The deep soft melody of his voice as he hit every note with precision was quite magical. Mack couldn't help falling under the spell.

_**When it's meant to be  
you go kind of crazy  
Meant to be  
You forget your name  
When it's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothing ever will be the same!  
Oh yeah!**_

But it wasn't Tanner she was thinking about. Her thoughts drifted to a blonde boy in a yellow rash guard.

Before she knew it she was crying.

Tanner stopped playing and looked at her.

"Sorry," Mack quickly wiped her eyes dry. He set down the guitar and wrapped his arms around her. Mack looped her arms around his neck, somewhat embarrassed to be so emotional in front of a complete stranger.

Music began to play, but this time it was further away. Tanner ran a hand along her arm. "Follow me," he smiled, leading her to the source of the sound.

They spent the night dancing and partying with the surfer crowd. It didn't help Mack get any closer to her goal of getting home but it did help get her mind off Brady and Lela.

She also discovered that she had quite a talent for limbo.

It was close to ten o'clock (which apparently was late back in 1962) when the party started winding down. Beach blankets were packed up and bonfires were extinguished. Tanner offered to give her a ride home, but since she had no home to speak of – Mack declined gracefully. However, she made plans to meet up with everyone the next morning.

Watching their car drive away, Mack headed toward the surf. Carrying her shoes in her hand, she walked along the water edge. Gazing out into the mysterious blue ocean before her, she tried to make sense of how she and Brady had managed to become part of a movie.

She ruled out opium fantasy as neither of them used drugs. Getting caught in the Bermuda triangle was a geographical impossibility. What about aliens?

Maybe she had been right when she said that they had both died. But that couldn't be. Could it? Well, maybe for Brady – who was clearly in heaven. Conversely, this wasn't Mack's idea of eternal happiness. Though it was kinda like being in hell….

Was she really that evil?

As she strolled along the sandy shore, she saw a figure up ahead. Whoever it was, was twirling around and singing. Mack hoped it wasn't some drunken loser because that was something she could not handle right now.

But as the person came closer, she could see the blonde hair and blue collared shirt.

"Brady!" she called out as she dashed ahead.

"Mack!" he called running to meet her.

"Where have you been?" Mack asked.

"I just had the most amazing time," Brady gushed.

"Amazing?" Mack repeated as she looked at him.

"Being here is awesome," Brady continued. "Lela has an incredible voice."

"Lela." Mack's face fell.

"Yeah," he smiled. "She was singing this song…"

"Fallin for ya?" Mack crossed her arms over her chest.

"That too, but there was another one." Brady ran his hands through his hair. "Let me see if I can get the words right…,"

"Brady," Mack interrupted. She really had no interest in this conversation. "Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"Sleep?" Brady's expression narrowed. "You know I hadn't really thought about it. I'm meeting up with some of the guys at Big Momma's."

Mack stared at him.

"Oh, Lela is having a pajama party for the biker girls tonight. Maybe you could sleep over there?" Brady suggested.

"Okay, but how do I get invited?"

"I'll take care of that," Brady grinned. As he did the moonlight caught his face in just the right way. Mack's jaw dropped.

"Is that lipstick?" she ran her thumb over Brady's lip. A red smear transferred to her hand, confirming her suspicion. "You were **kissing** her?" something surged inside Mack – and it wasn't a good thing.

"Yes." Brady said looking Mack in the eye. "Yes. I kissed her. So what?"

"So what? Mack shot back. "We've been broken up a day, Brady, and you're already with someone else."

"And you're obviously upset about it," Brady said.

"I am not upset," Mack shouted at him.

Brady tiredly crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, well, maybe a little," Mack conceded.

"Interesting," Brady rubbed his chin.

"Where does she live?" Mack asked changing the subject.

"Come on, it's this way." He turned around and started walking. Mack stayed by his side. She wasn't sure but she could swear he was humming that stupid Fallin' for You song until the moment they reached Lela's house.

Brady stepped up to the front door and knocked. Lela answered the door in her pajamas –which looked like a frilly pink lamp shade.

"Brady!" She cried as she came out onto the porch. "You can't be here. No boys allowed," she teased, tapping the tip of his nose with her finger.

Mack snorted in disgust.

Brady gave his ex a nasty look.

"Mack has never been to a pajama party," he explained to Lela.

"Noooo!" Lela placed a hand to her chest.

"Would it be okay if she hung out with you tonight?"

"Of course!" Lela smiled. "Oh Mack, we are going to have so much fun!"

Mack tried to smile as she was pulled inside the house. There were a few other girls in the living room, all peeking out the window at Lela and Brady. When they let out a collective "ooooooh", Mack couldn't help but look too.

Brady's arms were wrapped around Lela and his mouth was fused to hers.

Mack felt a knot in her stomach so she turned away.

"You don't look too good," a girl with a high squeaky voice announced.

"I'm fine," Mack nodded.

But that was a lie.

* * *

Coming Soon: **Chapter Three: Love Triangle**

**FUN FACT: In 1961 the flim version of West Side Story was released. It won 10 Academy Awards; including Best Picture.**


	3. Chapter 3

**cherrygorilla - **I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Hopefully others will too...

* * *

**The Magic of Movies  
****Chapter Three: Love Triangle**

Mack wished she was sleeping alone on the beach, yet here she was sitting in the bedroom of Brady's new girlfriend.

Brady and Lela.

It didn't sound right.

Mack & Brady had a much better ring to it.

One of the girls, Struts, had been teasing the hair of the squeaky voiced girl, CheeChee for what had to be the last half hour. Their dialogue had been a mildly amusing banter between two good friends.

Even so, this party was boring.

"What do you think?"

Lela stood at the opposite end of the room holding a blue and white polka dot dress.

_Dear God does she wear anything beside polka dots?_ It was catty on Mack's part, but she couldn't help disliking the popular perfect girl.

"ohmygosh," Struts fluttered her hands in excitement. Her pink bubble gum bubble popped against her lips. "That is beautiful."

"Should I wear this to go see Brady?" Lela asked the roomful of girls. "He loves to surf and the water is blue," she began explaining her choice of attire. "And this dress is blue, so the next time he goes surfing he'll see the water and think of me."

"Ohhhhh," Struts nodded enthusiastically. Then she and Lela giggled.

Lela then turned to the rest of party looking for approval.

The lot of them giggled and nodded in agreement.

Mack's face soured and she couldn't help playing Devil's advocate. "Why should a boy influence what you choose to wear? Or anything you do?"

Their stunned faces were priceless.

"A girl will look at your dress. A boy will look at how you look in your dress," CheeChee answered.

"What's the matter with letting a boy be in control?" Struts spoke next. Lela nodded.

Mack offered a few more modern opinions to their conversation, such as asking a boy on a date. But it seemed her views were too contemporary for these girls.

The girls sympathized with Mack's misguided plight and took her under their wing, explaining how things were done in their town: which completely contradicted everything Mack had been raised to believe.

The world certainly was a different place in 1962.

Mack found herself in the kitchen helping Lela bake cookies for Brady. Seemed these girls still believed the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Mack was measuring out flour, because everything was made from scratch in the 60's.

The topic of conversation had shifted to Strut's unrequited crush on Lela's brother, Butchy. Mack had her own opinions on what Struts should do – like move on because Butchy clearly did not feel the same about her. She didn't say anything though, because the all-knowing Lela convinced Struts to bake him a banana crème pie – his favorite.

Mack handed off her flour-duty to one of the other girls and sat down at the kitchen table watching them bake away. She must have dozed off, because next thing she knew, Lela was shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up, Mack," she said with a smile.

Mack rubbed her eyes, and covered her yawn. "Where is everyone?" she asked noticing that she and Lela were alone in the kitchen. The counter was lined with cooling racks filled with cookies. Secretly Mack wished Brady would get sick from eating too many.

_What is wrong with me?_

"They're sleeping," the host replied. "But I was hoping we could talk for a minute."

"Sure," Mack agreed through another yawn.

"It's about Brady."

Mack's head cocked attentively. Brady was a topic she wasn't so sure she wanted to discuss with Lela.

"He told me all about what happened between you and him."

"He did?" Mack had mixed feelings about that.

Lela nodded. "You must be one really smart girl to be accepted at a school like that."

Mack blushed a little. It was more her aunt's connections than her own merits that had gotten her a spot at D-Prep.

"I know things between Brady and I are happening so fast," Lela bit her lip. "But I really do think I'm falling for him, Mack."

"He's a great guy," Mack admitted.

"I think so too," Lela smiled. "And that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Mack stiffened. Warning bells went off her in mind.

_I am not answering any questions about his penis. Period._

"Brady is taking me on a picnic tomorrow," Lela smiled. "And I want to tell him how I feel."

Mack's stomach knotted again. Maybe talking about his dick wasn't such a big deal. Feelings were a whole different can of worms.

"But I want to have your blessing first."

"My blessing?" Mack repeated. "Why do you need my blessing? Brady and I aren't together. He can date whoever he wants."

Each spoken word was like a tiny dagger in Mack's heart.

"He said that you're his best friend," Lela smiled. "So while it may not seem important to you, it's important to me."

"I'm his best friend," Mack sighed, feeling almost insulted by that. It was always the friend who got left behind. "Lela," she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You and Brady have my blessing."

"Really?" Lela squealed.

"Really," Mack nodded.

"Oh thank you!" Lela flung her arms around Mack, who reluctantly returned the favor.

As Mack lay on the floor of Lela's bedroom, despite how tired her body felt, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Thoughts of Brady's face covered in bright red lipstick plagued her. No matter how hard she tried the image of Brady kissing Lela was even harder to forget.

Why was this happening?

Silent tears rolled down Mack's cheeks until the morning sunlight streamed in through the windows. The girls around her awoke and started getting ready for the new day.

Mack sighed and went to change back into her sundress when Struts and CheeChee intercepted her.

"Makeover!" they chorused.

"Noooo!" Mack protested but it was useless.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't recognize the girl in the reflection. The giant red flower attached to the side of her teased hair looked ridiculous. As did the crimson midriff and skintight 'hot pants'. It was too warm for a jacket, but for some reason she was wearing one. And the red heels of death on her feet were just a few steps away from a broken ankle.

She was waiting for Tanner and the guys outside Big Momma's, when she saw Brady. Wishing she could crawl into a hole the last thing she needed to hear was, "What's up Elvis?" coming from his lips.

"Hey frat boy," she retorted. Brady was wearing khaki chinos and nifty little Hawaiian shirt. His blonde hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes but he still looked happy. "How did last night go?" she asked.

"I love being one of the guys," Brady grinned. "They're all really tight. They look out for each other."

Mack nodded. She had gotten that same impression from Lela and her friends.

"What about you?" Brady asked.

Mack gestured to her ensemble. He laughed. "You should save that for Halloween."

Mack looked down at her feet. The damn shoes were the same color as Lela's lipstick. Ugh. Would anyone notice if she dumped them in a trashcan?

But there were more important things to be concerned with.

"I don't think we're any closer to getting home, Brady. I'm starting to get scared. What if we're stuck here forever?"

"Would it be so bad?" Brady replied.

"Yes. Every minute I'm here is a minute that I'm not doing what my mom wanted."

"Every minute that we're here is another minute that we're together."

"As BFF's right?" Mack looked him in the eye.

"Yes," Brady looked back at her. "Besides, when will we ever get another chance to be in a movie? Like actually IN a movie."

Mack looked away.

"C'mon Mack," Brady whispered taking her hand. "What's your hurry to grow up and leave?"

"Everyone is counting on me to."

"Do you really want to?"

"I thought you understood."

"I do."

"Then help me get home."

He looked down at his feet. "Sorry Mack. If you want it that bad, you'll have to do it on your own."

"What?" Mack choked up. "You're not going to help me?"

"Not this time," Brady's face twitched uncomfortably.

"Fine," Mack straightened her spine and held her head high. "Suit yourself."

"Mack," Brady frowned.

"Oh, and have fun on your little picnic today," she spat after seeing the oncoming blue and white polka dot dress headed their direction.

Mack marched across the sand, trying to focus on not twisting her ankle. She heard the familiar peppy voice of Lela calling out to Brady. It took everything in her to not pick up a handful of sand and throw it at them.

"Mack?" Seacat's eyebrows were arched high. "Thought you were gonna surf with us?"

"Oh yeah," Mack looked down at her clothes. "I, uh, guess I should change."

Fortunately one of the girls had an extra suit that just happened to fit Mack – what were the chances? As she swam out into the waves with Tanner by her side Mack was able to let go of her Brady thoughts and focus on the waves.

Hours must have gone by but to Mack it felt like they'd just gotten there.

"Last one," Tanner called to her as they paddled back out to the ocean. "Then we break for lunch."

Mack smiled at the guy next to her. He was a very good surfer – not as good as she was of course, but perfectly acceptable as a board buddy.

They chose the same wave. Mack got up on her board early and rode the peak. Tanner lagged behind, hitting the softer side.

There was nothing like the feel of the sun on her skin and a board under her feet.

They hit the beach and the lunch buffet spread out on a colorful blanket. Surfers talked about and complimented on her style. She was one of them now. It felt good.

After lunch she and Tanner were heading over to play volleyball with some of the others.

"I've never been beaten on the waves before, especially not by a girl," he said in a nasally tone.

_Was he planning on a career doing voice-work? _

"I think that girls can do anything guys can do," Mack replied.

"Well, if I was going to think something right now, I would think that…," he paused and grabbed a nearby surfboard that was sticking out of the sand. "…people aren't always what I think."

Tanner had an unusual way of making a point.

"Truth is," Tanner leaned on his arm. "There's this girl and I thought that she… but then, well, it didn't work out."

Mack leaned on the board beside him. "What happened?"

Tanner sighed, "I don't know. I did everything right."

"I don't understand," Mack shook her head.

"I don't either," Tanner smiled slowly.

_OMG! Is he talking about me? He's talking about me!_

Mack panicked. There was only one boy she was interested in – and it wasn't Tanner.

_Oh…Bonkers! _

_WTF? _

_Did I just think the word "bonkers"?_

_I need to get the hell out of here!_

Next thing Mack knew Tanner was heading off to the volleyball court. She jogged behind him, ready to throw a spike or two – imagining the ball was Brady's face. She was angry that he'd abandoned her in their quest to get back home and that he'd been playing tonsil hockey with Little Miss Perfect.

_Rrrrrrrrrr._ The flashback in her mind made her want to punch something.

Despite her feelings for Brady, the afternoon was going great. Mack and Tanner were on the same side of the net. They made a great team. Mack set the ball, letting Tanner have all the spikes. Which was probably for the best, misplaced aggression was never a good thing.

The sound of motorcycles caused a lull in the game, as a parade of bikes cruised through the sand. Mack's jaw dropped when she saw Brady ride by with Lela clinging to his shoulders. At first she wasn't sure that it was Brady – sure there was blonde hair sticking out from under the helmet but the biker was also clad in dark sunglasses.

And to her knowledge Brady had never rode a motorcycle.

Mack walked away from the game following the last bike. The bikers had all parked their cycles in a row and were standing around talking.

"Mack!" Struts called out, waving her over. Mack looked at Tanner and his friends, then toward the group of bikers which included her least favorite couple; Brady and Lela.

Mack waved back to Struts, not wanting to be completely rude, then pointed to the volleyball game. Walking backward she kept her eye on Brady who was so involved with whatever Lela was showing him on the bike that he didn't even notice Mack was standing there.

"Isn't that your friend?" Tanner said pointing to Brady.

"Yeah," Mack frowned.

In the distance Lela rose up her tiptoes and kissed Brady on the cheek, leaving a red imprint of her lips on his skin.

"What is he doing with **them**?" Seacat's arms crossed over his chest. "I thought he was a surfer?"

"He's dating Lela," Mack replied. Saying it out loud was like being punched in the gut. Actually, being punched might have hurt less.

"Whaaaaat?" Tanner's jaw nearly hit the sand.

Seacat shook his head in disapproval and walked away. Mack followed him, not wanting to intrude on Brady and his new 'gang'.

A few steps away she realized that Tanner wasn't with them. Turning her head she saw that he was still by the palm tree watching the bikers. Mack went back to get him.

"C'mon, let's finish the game." Mack reached out for his hand.

Tanner nodded and let her lead him back to the sandy court. But he seemed distracted, so much so that they nearly lost the game to Seacat and Giggles (who for the record had one hell of a vertical leap).

After the game, they walked over to Big Momma's for some sodas. As they were walking in the bikers were leaving. Mack almost crashed into Brady and Lela, since their tongues were so far down each other's throats they couldn't even see where they were going. Moving out of the way to let them pass by, Mack briefly toyed with the idea of sticking her foot out and tripping them. She imagined them tumbling down the stairs. Maybe breaking a bone or two.

But her feet stayed in place. This time.

Beside her Seacat was mumbling something about rat poison.

They went inside and grabbed a table. Seacat ordered sodas for everyone, not bothering to ask which flavor Mack liked – which pissed her off a little – but she kept telling herself to go with the flow. Giggles didn't seem to mind.

_Giggles. Who the hell names their kid Giggles?_

Tanner excused himself from the table and went outside, leaving Mack with Seacat ranting about much he hated bikers and Giggles who couldn't sit still to save her life. Nervous fingers drummed on the table and her feet tapped nonstop against the tile floor.

Tap.

Tap. Tap .Tap.

Tap. Tap.

If Mack had a cloth saturated with ether, Giggles would be her first victim.

Mack was able to steer the conversation to surfing which was a good decision on her part. Seacat started telling her about a secret spot where the waves were over fifty feet high.

That certainly had Mack's attention.

* * *

Coming Soon: **Chapter Four: Dialogue**

**FUN FACT: The rival gangs in West Side Story were The Jets (Caucasian) and The Sharks (Puerto-Rican). The musical told the story of racial tension in a 1950's working class New York City neighborhood.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! 4 reviews!**

**cherrygorilla** - Thank you once again for reading!  
and to my **Guest** reviewer - Thank you!

* * *

**The Magic of Movies  
****Chapter Four: Dialogue**

Listening to Seacat describe the waves at The Cove put a dangerous thought in Mack's mind. Since she missed the ultimate surf experience back home – and those conditions wouldn't be happening for another few decades, why not try the waves here?

Only Seacat wasn't giving up the details on how to get to The Cove. It was a well kept secret – one that Mack was going find out – no matter what.

Tanner returned. He was joined by Rascal and a few other surfers. They hung out, sipped their sodas and talked about surfing. Mack missed having Brady around.

_He would have really enjoyed this._

It was suggested that Mack get changed before the party at the beach that night. Tanner, once again offered to give her a ride home – but Mack made another excuse. No one seemed to suspect anything – which was good. She needed some time alone to work on the current problem of getting home.

She was sitting on the steps of Big Momma's trying to figure things out. Since they came in on a storm, they needed to leave on a storm. She and Brady had already talked about the 'big storm' at the end of the movie. Only the time line had gotten a little messed up and Mack wasn't sure when to expect the storm.

Or whether it was going to happen at all.

And if it didn't….

Would they be stuck here, forever?

But all movies have an ending – right?

What would happen when the movie ended?

Would they disappear after the credits rolled?

STOP! Mack smacked the sides of her head. Clearly she was having some sort of episode. Maybe an allergic reaction to something she ate? Wasn't cocaine an ingredient in Coca-Cola back in the day?

But that was beside the point.

She was going to get home.

She was going to get on an airplane.

She was going to school back east.

That was the reality. Now all she had to do was make sure she was in the water when the storm came.

It would be that simple.

The tough part would be tearing Brady away from Lela long enough to join her.

_Vvrrrrroooooooom._

Speak of the devil….

A black motorcycle cruised past, stopping right in front of her. The leather clad, blonde haired biker leaned over the handlebars. His head turned in her direction. With a single finger, he slid the aviator sunglass down the bridge of his nose.

Mack grinned. Brady was certainly embracing the whole biker facade.

"Want to go for a ride?" he asked using Tanner's low voice.

She laughed. "You know your parents would kill you if they saw you on a motorcycle." Brady's parents were fanatically overprotective. He even had one of those microchips implanted under his skin – you know in case he was ever kidnapped.

They were good people but very, very paranoid.

But she did want to go for a ride. Standing up in her ruby heels of death, she mimicked the swagger she'd seen on the biker girls as she walked over to him. As she swung her hips side to side, she could see Brady's mouth start to curl into a smile. She exaggerated her movement even more, even adding arm motions to compliment it.

He looked away laughing, breaking character from the tough biker and becoming Brady again.

"So, how does this work?" she asked standing next to him.

"You just hop on," he told.

"Hop? Literally hop?" Mack tried to jump. Her ankle buckled in the red death trap.

"Whoa," Brady grabbed her and steadied her. Mack's hands were on his shoulders for balance. "Maybe try to swing your leg instead."

With fistfuls of leather jacket in hand, Mack tentatively kicked her leg up and over the back of the bike; thankful her hot pants didn't split at the seam. They were _really_ tight.

"Slide up a little more," he instructed. Mack scooted forward until her hips pressed against Brady's ass. This was the closest they'd been to each other since arriving in Wet Side Story land.

Her legs were next to his and she wrapped her arms around his waist, like she'd seen the other girls do. Resting her head between his shoulders, she closed her eyes and pretended that he was still her boyfriend.

The smell of ocean air was replaced with the masculine scent of leather and…cologne. She sniffed again to be sure.

_Since when does Brady wear cologne?_

"Ready?" he asked revving the throttle.

"Should I be wearing a helmet?" Mack asked as the bike shot forward. Instinctively Mack tightened her grip on Brady's waist, clinging to him for dear life.

_Ohshit! This is not as romantic as it seems._

It took a minute for her to realize that she wasn't going to die. Brady seemed to be in complete control over the motorcycle. The sand was bumpy, but once they reached the open road, Mack got the courage to peek over Brady's shoulder.

Wind whipped through her hair.

It was exhilarating.

Maybe even better than surfing.

Surfing was more of solo venture. Sure there were people out there with you, but once you found your wave – it was just you and the board.

Riding was different. It felt like she and Brady were flying. Together.

_Much better._

The allure of being a biker chick was beginning to make sense. Riding with your boyfriend and feeling the freedom of the open road both aspects certainly held their own appeal.

Loosening her vice grip on Brady, Mack let her hands glide along his body. His stomach. His chest. She smiled to herself; wishing Lela could see them.

Holding on with only her legs, Mack let her hands slide down over Brady's thighs.

The bike slowed considerably as Brady grabbed one of her hands and moved it back up to waist.

Mack took the hint and held him as loose as she could for the rest of the ride.

_Total Buzz Kill._

They stopped at gas station, dismounting the bike without a word to each other about Mack crossing the 'physical' line between them.

A line that before today had never existed.

_Stupid fucking Lela._

Together they both stared in wonder at the posted sign above them.

"Twenty-eight cents a gallon," Brady whistled. "Can that be right?"

"Maybe the dollar part fell off." It was the only logical explanation.

They sat on the curb as the attendant filled the tank and wiped down the bike's windshield.

"Where did you get a bike?" Mack asked as she stretched her legs out and crossed her ankles.

"It's Lela's."

"Lela has her own bike?"

"Well, it used to be Butchy's but when he got his new bike he gave it to her."

"Oh, so it's a hand me down from her brother."

"Kinda," Brady smiled. "She did a bunch of work to it. Changed out the engine and…"

"Wait a minute," Mack stopped him. "She works on bikes."

"Yeah," Brady smiled. "She doesn't look the type, does she?"

"No." Mack frowned. Lela did not seem like the kind of girl who would tolerate getting grease on her hands.

"Oh. Hey," Brady removed a folded up handkerchief from the inside pocket of his jacket. "I brought you something."

"It's not your snot is it?" Mack picked up the rag with her forefinger and thumb.

"No," Brady laughed.

Mack set the bundle on her lap and cautiously opened it. Inside were three cookies.

Lela's cookies.

"You have to try them," Brady raved. "It was hard for me not to eat them all but I knew I you'd be mad if I did so…,"

"She made these for **you**," Mack handed them back to him. "You eat them."

"But I want _you_ to have them," Brady pushed them back at her.

"Well, I don't want them." She put them on the curb between them.

"Since when don't you want cookies?"

Mack huffed and crossed her arms. It wasn't that she didn't want cookies. She didn't want _Lela's_ cookies. Boys were so stupid sometimes.

"Alright," Brady sighed leaning back on his arms. "What's going on? Are you still mad at me?"

The truth was; Yes. Yes, Mack was still angry with Brady. Only she was starting to realize she was angrier with herself.

"Look," Brady ran a hand through his hair. "The storm is supposed to happen tomorrow. You have one more night here and then you're free of me."

"Free of you?" Mack looked at him in surprise. "You're not coming with me?"

"I thought about it. I thought about it a lot," Brady replied. "I mean, I haven't slept since we got here."

He reached out for her hand.

"Either way, I'm going to miss you." His fingers slid through hers. "But I don't think it will hurt as much if I stay here."

"Why? Because of Lela?" _And her stupid fucking cookies!_

"No."

"Whatever," Mack rolled her eyes.

"All set," the gas station attendant called over to them.

"Thanks," Brady got up and walked toward him. "How much do I owe you?"

Burying her face in her hands, Mack was one step away from completely losing her mind. It wasn't bad enough that she was forced to cameo in this poor excuse for a musical. No. Life was adding insult to injury by taking Brady away from her forever.

If he stayed here, what would happen to him? Would he be trapped on film? Living out the same story day after day.

But he'd be with Lela.

_So would he even care?_

Did he fall out of love with her that fast? How could forty eight hours destroy feelings that had taken months to grow and nurture?

And how was he so in love with Lela in such a short time? Mack hated the way his face lit up when he talked about her. Hated the cute smile his lips formed whenever he said her name. Hated they way the kissed each other – constantly.

In fact, she hated everything about them together.

But the thing that she hated more than all that; was not being able to do anything about it. She was a powerless secondary character in their little love story.

"Ready to ride?" Brady asked with a smile.

"I guess," Mack shrugged.

Getting on the bike again, she leaned her head heavily against Brady's back. She cleared her mind of everything except the hum of the engine and the bike's vibrations beneath her. It seemed as though Brady was taking the long way back to the beach but Mack didn't care. She had a feeling that once this ride was over so was the story of a boy named Brady and a girl named McKenzie.

That made her very sad.

They rode onto the sand again. Brady dropped her off in the same spot their journey began. He shut off the bike as they stood there in silence.

"You didn't let me finish explaining why I want to stay here," he said quietly.

"You don't have to explain anything," Mack said just as softly. "I have eyes. I see you and Lela together."

"I'm not staying for Lela," Brady played with the sunglasses in his hand. "I'm staying for me."

"So you can live out your biker fantasy?"

"Why do you keep doing that?" Brady grumbled in annoyance.

"Keep doing what?" Mack put a hand on her hip.

"Interrupting me because you **think** you know what I'm going to say."

"I know what you're going to…,"

"No, you don't. Because if you did you would know that…," Brady closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If going back home meant us being together, I would be doing a rain dance right now to get that storm started. Truth is, I don't want to go back there. Be alone with the just the memories of us.

"Brady…," Mack's eyes were misting.

"You get to start fresh. New school. New friends. Good for you. I get to walk the beach alone, wishing you were next to me. When I go to your grandpa's house – you won't be there. How do you think that's going to make me feel?"

"Bra…,"

"Did you even THINK about how I was going to feel?"

"Yes! Of course I did!"

"I guess you just didn't care enough…,"

"Stop!" Mack reached out and grabbed his jacket, pulling him against her. But Brady didn't want to be hugged. At least by her.

"What do you want me to do?" Mack shouted in desperation. "Tell my aunt I don't want to go."

"Yes."

"It's not that simple," Mack yelled at him. "I showed you my mom's journal. What she wants for me. I can't exactly tell my aunt to BLEEP off…,"

Mack put a hand to her mouth and looked at Brady.

He looked back at her wide-eyed.

"Did I just get….censored?" Mack whispered.

"That's what it sounded like."

"I guess freedom of speech didn't exist in 1962."

"I think it did but not in movies."

Mack opened her mouth and tried to curse.

BLEEP.

BLEEP.

BLEEP.

"Damn!"

"There ya go," Brady smiled.

"Oooo, I can say 'damn' out loud," Mack twirled a finger. "How BLEEPing ridiculous!"

She noticed there were a lot of people looking at them.

"Mack, I think you better stop," Brady's eyes darted from side to side.

Mack sighed as she listened to Brady. This alternate world really sucked.

* * *

**FUN FACT: West Side Story was inspired by William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet**


	5. Chapter 5

**cherrygorilla**. I am so thrilled that you are enjoying the story.

**kellyh01. **Thanks for the review. I am hoping the story remains great!

**marie. **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Let me know what you think about this chapter...

* * *

**The Magic of Movies  
****Chapter Five: Character Development**

Lela and her besties were hanging inside Big Momma's. Once again Mack was treated to Brady and Lela swapping spit. While Struts and CheeChee 'awwww'd' at the couple, Mack could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat.

Sitting in a chair so her back was to the couple, she folded her hands together and silently prayed for God to have Mercy on her by giving them both mono.

_When did I get so petty?_

"Butchy and the guys are waiting for you back at the house," Mack heard Lela say to Brady.

"See you later?" Brady replied.

"Definitely," Lela replied.

Then Mack could actually hear their lips smack together in another kiss.

She got up abruptly, sending her chair flying backward into Brady's thigh.

"Uh, ow!" He shot Mack a questioning look.

"Excuse me," Mack said as she barged between the couple in a beeline to the bathroom. In the moment of anger she wasn't paying attention to which door she was going in – and consequently walked into the men's restroom.

Tanner was in there – combing his hair.

He saw her enter in the mirror's reflection, and quickly turned around.

"Sorry…," Mack knew her face was redder than Lela's lipstick. Ducking her head so she could only see the floor she walked back out the door and into the ladies room.

Humiliated, she went into a stall and closed the door. Maybe she would just spend the night here.

Unfortunately, Lela came in looking for her.

"Mack? Are you alright?" The concern in her voice almost sounded sincere.

"My stomach hurts," Mack lied. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. Seeing Lela and Brady together was making her feel sick.

"Ohhhh, you poor thing," Lela fretted. Mack heard water running and then Lela was handing her a wet towel under the stall. "Hold this against your forehead and take deep breaths."

Having nothing better to do, Mack lifted the cool towel to her head and inhaled deeply.

A few minutes passed before Lela asked if she was feeling any better.

"Not really," Mack lied. "I think I need to lay down for awhile." She opened the door and dropped the towel in the basket. "Thanks though," she told Lela who was fixing her smeared lipstick in the mirror.

Brady was a bit of sloppy kisser, Mack mused.

"I hope you feel better," Lela placed a hand on Mack's shoulder.

"Me too," Mack replied.

She was walking down the steps of Big Momma's hoping to find a nice shady spot to lay down, when Tanner came up beside her.

Mack blushed again. It wasn't as though Tanner had been peeing – but still, she'd walked in on him in the men's room.

"Can we talk?" he asked in a shockingly normal voice.

"As long as it's not about me and the men's room," Mack tried to laugh off her little faux pas.

"It's not about that," Tanner replied.

Mack nodded and let Tanner take her by the hand. He led her to his car, and like a true gentleman opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Mack slid onto the huge front seat. _Wow. Brady never opened a car door for me._ Tanner slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. Mack reached over her shoulder for the seat belt – but it wasn't there.

"Ummm," Mack turned around and ran her hand down the inside frame – but there was nothing there. She turned toward Tanner and stuck here hand in the crevice between the cushions looking for a lap belt – like they had on roller coasters.

"What are you doing?" Tanner asked looking at her curiously.

"I can't find the seat belt."

"The what?" Tanner's head cocked.

"Seat belt," Mack repeated. "You know the thing that goes across like this." Mack motioned across her chest.

"This is an Impala," Tanner told her.

Mack had no idea what that was supposed to mean so she nodded and sat there, hands folded in her lap. Tanner pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road. As he turned the car up a side street Mack slid across the seat and right up against him.

"Sorry," she apologized as she tried to slide back toward the door. But Tanner smiled at her and placed an arm around her. Mack relaxed and let her head rest on Tanner's shoulder.

Tanner took Mack to his house which was a large mansion up on a hill with a perfectly landscaped lawn. There was a large flower bed, tracing the entire perimeter of the house. Mack had never seen so many gorgeous flowers in one place.

"This is so beautiful," she complimented Tanner. Bending down to touch the bright purple petals of a flower that caught her eye, she noticed the Tanner had knelt down beside her.

"This region has over a hundred indigenous species," he told her. "We have about half of them growing here."

"Which one is this?" Mack asked.

"Digitalis purpurea," Tanner replied.

"Huh?" Mack looked at him.

"Purple Foxglove."

"What was the other thing you said?"

"The scientific name, hehehe," Tanner laughed uneasily.

"What about this one?"

"Mexican sage."

"And the scientific name?"

"Salvia leucantha."

Mack stared at Tanner. "You really know your flowers."

"I guess," Tanner shrugged. "I'm thirsty. Would you like to go inside and get some soda?"

"That sounds good." Mack took him up on his offer and followed him inside the house. A maid was inside taking down a set of curtains.

"Good afternoon, Mister Tanner," she greeted then.

"Hi Pearl," Tanner replied. "Can you bring us a couple cokes? We'll be out in on the summer porch."

"I'll have them out to you in a jiffy," she balled up the curtains and set them down on the large ottoman.

"The summer porch?" Mack looked at Tanner with raised eyebrows._ Did they have a porch for each season?_ She followed Tanner through the house, noting the artwork and sculptures that decorated the walls. It was all so sophisticated.

The summer porch was an open patio with a wrought iron table and some chairs. There was a charcoal grill and ample potted plants lining the edges. Looking beyond the patio there was a small wooden bridge over a small coi pond.

Whoa. Mack was impressed. No wonder Tanner was such a popular guy. He was handsome and rich, and even though he pretended otherwise – he was a really smart guy.

"I'll be right back," Tanner ran a hand down Mack's arm. "Please make yourself comfortable."

Mack sat down on a chair and looked out onto the vast property that seemed to come with the house.

Pearl came out with a tray containing two chilled sodas and a small bowl of peanuts mixed with raisins. "Mister Tanner's favorite," she explained. She crossed paths with Tanner on her way back inside the house. "Let me know if there is anything else I get for you."

"Thank you, Pearl."

Tanner set a case on the table. He lifted the latches to reveal a checker board and the corresponding pieces.

"Do you play?" he asked.

"With my grandfather. Almost every day," Mack grinned. Not only did she play, she hadn't lost a game in months.

"Then you know the rules." Tanner was suddenly all business.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing checkers and drinking sodas. Mack beat Tanner three times in a row. She could have beaten him a fourth time but she stopped the game, calling Tanner out on a very foolish move he'd just made – one that would have cost him the game.

Tanner leaned forward placing his elbows on the table. Folding his hands together he rested his chin on them.

"Do you want a do-over?" Mack asked.

"A what?"

"Do-over."

Tanner frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mack asked.

"I've never lost to a girl before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Mack told him. Tanner didn't reply, just picked up his soda and finished the last drops. Mack had a million questions to ask him about his house and his life – but he didn't seem to be in the mood for an interview.

_Maybe I should have let him win a game?_

"Mister Tanner, will you and your guest be having dinner tonight?' Pearl inquired as she removed their empty soda bottles.

"Not tonight, Pearl. We're headed back to the beach."

Pearl nodded and left them alone again.

"What's going on at the beach?" Mack asked.

"Luau," Tanner smiled.

Before they left Mack asked to use the bathroom. Both she and Tanner laughed a little over that. A little joke that just the two of them shared.

She joined Tanner in the driveway by his car. There was a look of dismay on Tanner face and Mack followed his gaze to the cause.

A black streak was on the whitewall of one of his tires – which apparently was a very big deal. Mack followed Tanner into the large three car garage where he searched the shelves for something. Mack's attention was on the other objects in the garage. One was another car, it was covered and Mack cautiously crept over to it.

"Can I?" she asked, holding a corner of the fabric in her hand.

Tanner glanced back at her, "Don't touch the paint."

Mack took that as a yes and she peeked underneath. A cherry red Corvette convertible was housed beneath the cover.

"Is this yours?" she asked.

"My father's." Tanner replied. He'd found what he was looking for, and gestured for Mack. She joined him in the driveway, sitting in the grass as he cleaned up his tire. Then for some reason he felt the need to do the other three tires.

_Obsessive Compulsive much?_

"Here you go," Tanner opened the car door for her again. Mack slid inside. "I'll be right back," he said as he took the cleaning products back to the garage.

Mack wasn't sure why she even did it, but she opened the glove compartment of his car. A pencil rolled out and a rag. There was an extra comb and a bottle of hair gel. Underneath all that was an envelope. Mack pulled it out and looked at the front. It was addressed to Tanner with a return address of Harvard University in Boston Massachusettes.

_Harvard? That was impressive._

Glancing out the window to see if the coast was clear – which it was, Mack opened the envelope and removed the paper inside. Skimming through the body of the letter her eyes focused on a single sentence.

_It is our pleasure to welcome you to Harvard University's class of 1966._

Blinking, Mack checked the name on the letter again, thinking maybe this was a mistake. But, it was addressed correctly.

Mack set the letter down on her lap. Harvard! Tanner was going to Harvard! She looked up just in time to see Tanner a few feet away. Mack scrambled to hide what she'd done – but Tanner caught her red-handed.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily. The car door opened and he leaned in, picking up everything that Mack had removed from the glove compartment.

"I…I..was just…" Mack stuttered.

"Snooping!" Tanner scowled. He slammed the glove box shut and walked over to the driver's side. He sat down, started the car and proceeded to back out of the driveway.

"Tanner, I'm sorry," Mack apologized. "I…I…wanted to know more about you."

"So you go through my things?"

"Tanner, I'm sorry. I was being rude and inconsiderate."

"Go on," Tanner glanced over at her.

"I didn't expect you to be so intelligent or live in a house like that. I thought you were just this dumb guy who liked to surf and talk in funny voices."

"You thought I was dumb," Tanner chuckled to himself.

"When you talk you hardly ever make sense and when you do it's comes off as completely narcissistic."

"Narcissistic," Tanner repeated.

"You know what that means, right?"

"Having an undue fascination with oneself."

"You are pretty smart aren't you?"

"I'm more pretty," Tanner batted his eyes, causing Mack to laugh.

"So why the act? Why not be yourself?"

Tanner sighed. "There's more to it than that."

"Tell me," Mack swung her legs around and propped her elbow against the back of the seat.

"Maybe later," Tanner reached over and turned on the car's radio letting the sounds of the summer blast through the speakers.

Mack took the hint that their conversation was over – but she wanted to know more about Tanner.

Tonight at the luau.

* * *

**FUN FACT: When casting the original Broadway production; they wanted James Dean to play the lead. Unfortunately, he passed away before hearing of the opportunity. Instead Larry Kert established the famous role of Tony**


	6. Chapter 6

**cherrygorilla, kellyh01 & marie **- Thanks for your support of Tanner's backstory! I'm happy that you've stuck with the story. And **kellyh01** - I am a Broadway fanatic and am happy to hear you're enjoying the little tidbits about West Side Story.

* * *

**The Magic of Movies  
****Chapter Six: Building Conflict**

When they got to the beach, a throng (not thong; felt the need to clarify since I often mistype that word) of surfers gathered around Tanner's Impala. Lounging against the vehicle, everyone hung out and talked. Mack joined some of the surfer chicks as they decorated for the luau.

There were tiki torches and masks.

Plenty of food and soda.

Someone had even brought grass skirts and leis.

Mack got into the spirit, for once not fighting the current but going with the flow. She brought a handful of leis over to the guys. Placing one around Tanner's neck, she winked as she wished him "Aloha", Tanner winked back. Mack made sure Seacat and Rascal were 'lei-ed' too before she head back over to the girls. A group of guys were setting up a pig roast – with a real pig!

Like apple in the mouth – stake through the torso – cooking over an open fire – genuine pig roast.

"Are we really going to eat that?" Mack asked Giggles.

"Why wouldn't we?" the blonde girl replied.

Mack couldn't even begin to answer that with coming off as completely irrational.

A band started playing and it seemed as though the party was getting started. Mack stood on the fringe of the sandy dance floor – until Tanner flashed a smile her way.

Joining hands with her new friend Mack took part in the festivities. In the back of her mind Brady's words echoed…

"When will we ever get another chance to be in a movie? Like actually IN a movie."

_Why not live it up?_

It seemed like the perfect excuse to let go and party like she belonged there.

She danced with Tanner.

And Seacat.

And Rascal.

And boys whose names she didn't even know.

Including Mr. Hawaiian shirt.

She danced with the girls.

She danced The Twist.

The Mashed Potato.

The Monkey.

And others, including a dance where everyone kept their arms close to their bodies as though they were T-Rexes. Everyone followed Rascal's lead on that dance. If Mack had to guess, she would have to say that Rascal probably made up the whole thing – but it didn't matter. She was having a good time.

The band slowed the tempo; guys and girls began to pair off together.

Mack wasn't surprised when Tanner appeared by her side. With a glimmering smile and a kiss on the back of her hand, Mack couldn't help giving in to his charms.

He held her close and whispered in her ear, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Mack agreed, making a list of all the questions she wanted to ask him.

The song ended and they drifted away from the crowd. Mack grabbed a soda – to have something in her hands. She didn't see the need to lead Tanner on by holding his hand or doing anything that might give the impression she wanted to me anything more than friends.

He walked beside her, shirt blown open by the ocean breeze. A part of her wanted to reach over and touch his chest – just to see if he was plastic – his body was waaay to perfect. She didn't though, having other plans on where she wanted this moment to go.

"When do you leave for Harvard?" she asked.

Tanner's hands sunk into the side pockets of his shorts. He took a deep breath. "My father thinks I'm leaving next week."

Mack could sense a 'but' coming – instead Tanner remained silent.

"But," Mack prompted.

Tanner removed his hands from his pockets and placed them on his ass. "I have a daily exercise regime," he smiled.

Then in the moonlight, his teeth sparkled – Again.

Mack sighed. She needed a different approach, otherwise Tanner would continue playing dumb.

That's an interesting defense mechanism," she glanced over at him noting that now she had his complete attention. "Deflecting an uncomfortable conversation to something mundane. Does Harvard offer a course on human psychology?"

Tanner bit down on his lip. "I'm enrolled in their engineering program. The curriculum is primarily physics and mathematics."

"Much better," Mack nodded triumphantly. "What kind of engineer would you like to be?"

"Aeronautical," Tanner glanced around uneasily as if his reputation would be ruined if someone heard him talking smart. "President Kennedy said we'll put a man on the moon before 1970. I'd like to be a part of that. Maybe even design the ship that gets us there."

Mack sucked in her breath; not wanting to spill the beans about NASA and the moon landing. Remembering what they'd learned in school, that moment had changed the entire world.

"I hope you get your dream," she told him.

"That's not my dream," Tanner said quietly.

"What is?" Mack asked, moving closer to him. Their sides brushed together.

"If I could do anything I wanted," Tanner looked into her eyes. "I would spend the rest of my life writing songs."

Tanner had let his guard down.

"Then follow your heart. Do what you love." Mack wrapped her hand around his in support.

"My father doesn't see things that way."

"He doesn't support your music?"

"To him, it's just a hobby. Like surfing." Tanner shook his head. "But music is so much more than that. When I get inspired – I can't seem to stop playing until I find my voice."

"You don't feel that way about surfing?"

"I like surfing. A lot," Tanner smiled. "But if I had to choose between the two. I would never give up my guitar."

"And your father doesn't understand that."

"He says he does. Thing is, he's Harvard Alumni and expects me to follow in his footsteps. He has my life planned out. Where I'll go to university. Where I'll live. And work. I think he's even got a girl picked out for me to marry."

"Noooooo," Mack couldn't hold back.

"I don't know for sure about the girl," Tanner admitted. "He has a friend who has a daughter a couple years younger than me and when we vacation together – they both seem to make a big deal about the two of us getting to know each other."

"Is that girl you were telling me about?"

Tanner shook his head no. "I've been boring you with my problems…"

"Not at all," Mack squeezed his hand. "In fact, I think I…get you."

Tanner's brow arched.

"My aunt wants me to go to a private high school, so I'll get into a good college," Mack began.

"**You** want to go to college?" The shocked looked on his face nearly made Mack laugh out loud.

"Is that so strange?" she asked.

"Not many girls around here even know what college is," Tanner stared at her. "They just want to get married and have a family."

"Oh right," Mack avoided his eyes. For a moment she'd forgotten this was 1962.

"You are so different from anyone I have ever met."

"No, I'm not. Different." Mack tried to convince him otherwise. She could tell Tanner wasn't buying it.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it." Mack felt him squeeze her hand. "I think it's groovy that you want to learn."

"You think I'm groovy?" _Did saying it loud make it sound any less weird?_

"Almost as groovy as me," Tanner smiled again.

"Almost huh," Mack landed a soft punch on his arm. "I may have to beat you at that too."

Tanner laughed. "That is one contest you will never win."

"Never say never," Mack laughed.

They circled back to the luau where Tanner was whisked off to help carve the pig. Mack joined the girls as they served all the boys first.

Mack began to miss the future. Even though she lived it every day, she never stopped to appreciate the importance of gender quality.

She had one plate left and was looking for a hungry boy to take it off her hands, when blonde windblown hair caught her attention.

"Pig?" she offered holding the plate out to him.

"There you are," he took the plate from her hands. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?"

Brady used his fingers to lift a piece of pig from the plate and drop it in his mouth.

_Ewwwwww_ Mack cringed. _Good thing he's kissing Lela not me tonight._

"Mmmhhmm," Brady answered as he chewed. "This is good." He bit into another piece.

"You were looking for me?" Mack repeated.

Brady nodded and sped up his chewing. "Lela and I rode down to the lighthouse."

Mack rolled her eyes. Hearing about his liasons with Lela was of no interest to her.

"I saw that," he informed her.

"Brady, if you came here to rub Lela in my face don't waste your time. I'm over it."

"Wait. What?" He frowned. "I'm not rubbing anything in your face."

Mack wiped his mouth and held her lipstick covered palm up to his face.

Brady groaned and ran his forearm along his mouth, creating another red smear along his skin. "I don't know why she wears so much make up."

_He's just noticing that now?_

"Because it's 1962," Mack happily threw that little fact back at him.

"Yeah. Yeah," Brady sighed. "We went out to the lighthouse because I wanted to make sure that Dr. Fusion's secret lab containing the weather-changing machine was there."

"Huh?"

"You know," Brady huffed impatiently. "The machine that causes the storm at the end of the movie. The storm you want to use to get home."

"Oh right," Mack vaguely remembered that plot point.

"It's there and everything checked out," he reported. "So pack your bags, Mack you're going home tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Mack raised her hands over her head in gratitude.

In the background the band started playing a catchy rhythm.

"You're really gonna do it, huh?" Brady looked at her solemnly. "Go to that school and not look back."

"It's where I belong Brady. I can't live in a world where women are oppressed like this. I mention going to college and they look at me like I'm a freak. I'll take my chances with the Prep School."

Mack watched his glum expression.

"I guess this is goodbye," he mumbled.

"I think," Mack tapped him on the nose – just like Lela had, "You owe me a dance." She batted her eyes at him.

"Maaack…," he drug out her name before bursting into song.

_Summer's on and we've gone  
Summer's on and we've gone  
Summer's on and we've gone  
Surf,surf, crazy_

Reaching around her waist Brady lifted her up and twirled her in the air.

Mack copied Brady's every cliché move as they danced. She sang the lyrics out loud – it was the same four lines over and over again.

He spun her around.

She (accidentally) stepped on his feet.

They laughed.

But then the song ended.

Mack stood there in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you Brady," she hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you too." His tight embrace made it hard to breathe.

"Can I cut in?" a stern voice asked.

Mack let go of Brady as Seacat loomed over them, an angry expression on his face.

"Oh hey, dude," Brady held out his hand.

"Don't 'hey dude' me," Seacat scowled. "This beach is for _surfers_."

"Uhhhh," Brady stuttered looking at Mack.

"He** is** a surfer," Mack defended Brady.

"No he's not," Seacat's hands curled into fists.

Indeed, Brady was clad in biker attire from head to toe.

"I was just leaving," Brady told Seacat.

"You don't have to go," Mack grabbed his arm.

Seacat punched his fist into his palm. "I'm afraid he does, unless he wants a knuckle sandwich."

"Knuckle Sandwich!" Rascal shouted from behind his friend.

"Its okay, Mack," Brady gently removed her hand from his arm. "I'm going," he said to Seacat.

Then Mack watched as Brady walked over to his bike. He started the engine and revved the throttle. Letting the tires spin beneath him, sand shot everywhere. Giggles and some of the other girls had to cover their faces as sand flew right at them.

Even though it gave that impression, Mack knew Brady didn't do it on purpose. Unfortunately she was the only one who thought that.

Soda bottles were launched through the air at Brady as he rode off into the night.

"Why did you do that?" Mack yelled at Seacat. "He's my friend."

"Bikers are not our friends." Seacat got in her face. "The sooner you accept that the better off you'll be."

"I've had enough of this petty bull BLEEP!" Mack announced. At the sound of the censor – she threw her hands in the air. "Fine!" she yelled at Seacat. "You win. Okay. The whole beach is yours!" She tore off the grass skirt and threw it down. Removed the floral lei and tossed it aside.

Then she stormed off angrily down the coastline.

Mack had no idea where she was headed – but somehow she ended up on Lela's front doorstep. She rapped the brass door knocker three times and waited.

_What am I doing?_

Lela, still in her polka dot dress, answered the door. "Mack! What a surprise!" she exclaimed with delight. Then her voice softened to the annoying too-sweet tone she used around Brady. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am. Thank you," Mack replied – almost forgetting that she had lied to Lela earlier that day.

"Come in," she graciously offered, sliding out of the way so Mack could cross the threshold.

"I am so happy you're here," Lela bubbled.

"You are?"

_This was a BIG mistake._

Her little hands set on her hips, "Brady told me that you're leaving tomorrow."

Mack opened her mouth to answer but Lela wasn't finished.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything! We would have thrown you a going away party!"

Mack opened her mouth again but Lela kept going.

"But since there's not enough time for that would you settle for a cake?"

She finally stopped for a breath.

"You made me a cake."

_She made me a freaking cake!_

She smiled and took Mack by the hand pulling her through the living room and into the kitchen. In the center of the kitchen table sat a cake. A perfectly round, triple layer, vanilla frosted strawberry short cake.

Mack felt herself salivate at the sight.

"Brady said that was your favorite," Lela grinned.

_He remembered…._

"Do you mind if I?" Mack held her finger a hair's width away from the creamy frosting.

"It's your cake."

Mack scooped a dab of icing and placed it against her tongue.

_I'm having a mouth-orgasm right now._

Plates clinked as Lela removed them from the cupboard. Mack sucked her finger clean.

"mmmmmm," she moaned loudly. Lela giggled as she began cutting the cake.

"Bigger," Mack instructed.

"What?" Lela looked uncertain.

"Cut my piece a little bigger."

"Oh my," Lela's brows rose as Mack showed her exactly how big of a slice she wanted. Maybe in 1962, girls didn't eat giant slices of cake – but Mack didn't care. This was her absolute favorite and no one was going to stop her from enjoying it.

Lela cut herself a sliver that was so thin, Mack could see through it.

_She's an eating disorder waiting to be diagnosed. _

Mack filled her fork with a healthy bite and then filled her mouth. Lela's fork had about four crumbs on it, held together with a speck of frosting.

"Eat, for heaven's sake!" Mack took the fork away from her and scooped a little more cake on its edge. It wasn't nearly as much as she had eaten, but it did look like a forkful.

"Mack," Lela protested, tapping her fork on the plate to lessen the serving. "A lady doesn't eat like that."

"Pbbbbt," Mack stuck her tongue out at Lela. "There's no one here but me. Who's going to know?"

"I will," Lela laughed.

Mack gave up on the girl. Lela would never change – how could she in this sort of environment?

After enjoying every morsel of her delicious dinner, Mack was even further surprised when Lela presented her with a small wrapped package.

"For me?"

Lela nodded.

"You didn't have to…," Mack looked at the girl sitting next to her.

_Was it possible for someone to genuinely be this nice?_

Slowly Mack unwrapped her present.

"It's stationary with matching envelopes so you can write to us from school!" Lela blurted.

For the first time, Mack felt a twinge of regret for her departure.

"I don't know that I'll be able to write..," Mack began.

"That's what Brady said." Lela shook a finger at Mack. "But you'd better write to us and let us know how you're doing."

She flipped through the paper, looking at the different textures. "Thank you, Lela."

It hurt to do it, but Mack leaned over and gave her a hug.

* * *

**FUN FACT: The original West Side Story production was nominated for 6 Tony awards. It won two: Best Choreographer and Best Scenic Designer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**cherrygorilla - **Thank you so much for continuing to read & review.

**kellyh01 - **I'm blushing - Thank you!

**marie - **I've only seen West Side Story once (it was a college performance) but I used to live a train ride away from NYC - which was awesome!

**A few things happen in this chapter that you might not like/agree with but there is a reason behind everything - Gemma

* * *

**The Magic of Movies  
****Chapter Seven: Confessions**

Mack stood next to Lela's record player, trying to figure out how to make it play. She'd gotten the table to spin but there was no music coming from the speaker. Watching the arm, she waited for it to move automatically.

But it didn't.

Mack lifted it from its resting place and tried to move it, but she dropped it and a horrible screeching sound vibrated through the room.

Quickly, she picked it up again but Lela had come to her aid. "I know this electronic stuff can be so complicated," the dark haired girl smiled as she lowered the arm onto the spinning vinyl.

A soft melody began to play.

"I know this song," Mack announced excitedly.

Lela smiled. "Come here, C'mere, C'mere," she took Mack by the arm and pulled her over the vanity bench. "Sit." Mack plopped down.

In the reflection she could see Lela armed with a hairbrush.

"Really, Lela, its fine," Mack was trying to avoid the inevitable makeover.

"No, we're just gonna try it."

Mack felt the bristles comb through her hair.

_No beehive. Please no beehive._

"How are thing with you and Brady?" Lela asked, as she separated a lock of Mack's hair.

"Fine," Mack answered quickly.

"He told me you two had a little disagreement."

"Is there anything he **doesn't** tell you?" Mack snapped.

She could see Lela's stunned reaction in the mirror.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay," Lela said softly, taking the chocolate strands of Mack's hair and wrapping them around a roller.

Neither of them talked. Once the song finished playing the room was silent. Mack sat stiffly while Lela played hairdresser.

_This quiet is killing me…._

"Did Butchy like the pie Struts made for him?" Mack asked. Not that she cared but it was something to talk about.

"Oh yes," Lela smiled.

"Do you think they'll ever get together?"

"Honestly," Lela sighed as she leaned on the vanity facing Mack. "And you can't tell Struts I told you this."

"Cross my heart," Mack traced an 'X' on the left side of her chest.

"Butchy's enlisting in the Air Force."

"What?" Mack's eyes bulged.

"He wants to be a pilot."

"You don't say."

"I just did." Lela frowned.

"I…uh, never mind."

"He's always loved planes. When we were little my dad would take us to the airport, just so Butchy could watch the planes take off and land. He could spend hours watching them."

Lela moved behind Mack and started brushing her hair again.

"And Struts doesn't know about this." Mack watched Lela pin another roller against her scalp.

"No one knows about it," Lela replied. "Butchy didn't tell anyone because he wasn't sure who he would leave in charge of The Rodents when he left."

"Ohhhh," Mack nodded. She could see how the leader of a biker gang would be concerned about who might succeed him.

"But now that Brady's here, I think he's changed his mind."

"Why would that make a difference? It's not like Brady's going to take his place," Mack replied.

Lela remained silent.

Mack spun around.

"Lela….,"

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Lela clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Is Butchy going to hand The Rodents over to Brady?"

_THAT didn't happen in the movie!_

Lela put a second hand over her mouth and closed her eyes shut.

"Brady can't be a gang leader," Mack stood up and threw her arms in the air. "He, he…He's not tough enough."

"He's very brave." Lela leapt to his defensive. "He saved my life!"

"Saved your life?" Mack laughed. "You fell two feet off a stage!"

"He's a hero."

_He's in trouble…._

"He's sooo cool."

_Cool? He's BRADY!_

As Lela droned on about Brady's many redeeming qualities, Mack's brain was about to explode.

_How is this happening? Brady not only gets the girl – he's now the leader of a biker gang?_

"Are you okay?"

"No," Mack answered. "I'm not okay."

"Tell me what's wrong." Lela wrapped her arms around her new friend's shoulders.

_Tell you what's wrong? You're too PERFECT. You dress perfect. You act perfect. You cook perfect. You're a FREAKING Mary-Sue movie character that is not supposed to be REAL. _

"I hate you," Mack whispered.

"What?" Lela's arms dropped to her sides and she sat back.

"You heard me," Mack growled. "I hate you. I hate everything about you."

"Mack," Lela's eyes welled with tears. "Why are you saying such mean things?"

"Because they're true," Mack began ripping the rollers out of her hair.

Lela's eyes pooled with twinkling tears. One perfect drop rolled slowly down her cheek.

_She's even pretty when she cries!_

Marching behind the changing screen Mack took off the lime green feather duster night gown that Lela loaned her and changed back in to her sundress.

As she fought with the zipper, she could hear Lela sobbing.

_Good. She deserves it._

Without another word, Mack left the bedroom. As she went through the house she could still hear Lela crying.

_I should go back up there and say something._

But what was Mack going to say? That the reason she hated Lela was because of Brady. Because Lela was the perfect girlfriend. That she was all the things that Mack had never been.

Mack would never admit that to anyone especially Lela.

Back out into the night, she walked all the way back to the luau. It was late and there were only a few people left. Seacat was among them.

"You forget something?" he scowled at her.

"Do you know where Tanner is?"

"He left."

_Great._

"Thanks," Mack pursed her lips and walked away. _Looks like I really will be sleeping on the beach tonight._

"Where are you going?" Seacat called after her.

Mack shrugged.

"I'll walk you." It was a statement, not an offer.

Mack saw him coming over her shoulder. "I don't need you to walk me anywhere."

"You can't walk by yourself."

"I just did," Mack argued picking up her pace.

Seacat did the same.

"A girl's not supposed to be out by herself this late."

_Are you kidding me?_

"Why is the boogie man gonna get me?" Mack retorted.

Seacat grabbed her arm, spinning her around. Unprepared for his advance, Mack tripped over her feet and crashed into his chest. Pushing against his shirt, Mack put a bit of distance between them.

"What is your problem!" she shouted at him.

"My problem!" Seacat yelled back. "What is your problem? I'm trying to do the right thing and you're being difficult."

"I don't need a boy to walk me anywhere," Mack continued.

"A boy?"

Apparently that was offensive.

"You think because you're a good surfer that you can break the rules." He got right up in her face. "You're gonna get yourself in trouble around here."

"Look around," Mack gestured to the vacant beach in the distance. "You think JAWS is gonna come up on the beach and swallow me up?"

"What's a JAWS?"

"It's a MOVIE!" Mack growled. "You do know what a movie is, don't you?"

"What your mother think if she knew you were out here by yourself?" Seacat snapped.

"My mother is DEAD!"

Seacat's tan skin paled. His Adam's apple bobbled as he swallowed. "I…I…didn't know," he stuttered.

"Now you do," Mack clenched her jaw and stormed away. Her heart was bursting with all sorts of emotions that she couldn't even begin to categorize. This place was causing a chemical imbalance in her mind and she needed to get away. She wanted to wallow in her own self-pity in peace.

_I need to go home. _

At least things made sense there.

Ten steps later, Mack had the distinct feeling that she was being followed. When she looked behind her, Seacat was a few feet away.

"You're following me aren't you?" she yelled at him. _Wonderful._ She turned around and kept walking. Seacat jogged to catch up with her.

Mack glared at him. With all the practice in the last two days she'd perfected the dirty look.

Mack didn't say a word and neither did the surfer beside her. They simply walked the entire length of the beach until they reached the lighthouse.

"You live in the lighthouse?" Seacat asked looking up at the tall white tower.

The sky lit up with a purple haze as bolts of electricity shot out from the windows of the lighthouse.

"Whoa," Seacat commented as he protectively shielded Mack. "Something's not right," he said to Mack. "You stay here behind those rocks. I'm gonna check it out."

_Does he think he's a superhero? _

Mack couldn't remember which movie character was supposed to discover the secret lab. She knew that Lela and Tanner united to destroy the weather machine thus bringing the bikers and surfers together – and Brady said he took Lela to the lighthouse already. There was no reason to get Seacat involved. Things were already so messed up as it was – Mack didn't want to take the chance of anything happening now.

"Seacat," Mack called out. "Don't leave me."

She winced at her own pathetic attempt at damsel in distress. But Seacat came back to her. "Don't be scared."

_I'm not scared. Boys are so stupid._

"We should get out of here," Seacat took her by the hand.

Mack looked up at him, making big Lela doe-eyes. His expression softened and he smiled, as he led her away from the 'danger'.

* * *

**FUN FACT: The orginal West Side Story ran for 985 performances!**


	8. Chapter 8

**cherrygorilla; kellyh01; marie **- Thank you for the continuing support! Please let me know what you think of this next chapter.

* * *

**The Magic of Movies  
****Chapter Eight: Fight Scene**

Mack could not believe the difference acting utterly helpless made.

She and Seacat spent the entire night on the beach talking – after Mack claimed she was too scared to be left alone. What she was beginning to understand was that guys needed to feel – well, _needed._

Mack knew she could have very easily managed a night on her own but it was almost as though Seacat _wanted_ to stay with her. Protect her. All that cave-man-based-basic-instinct-stuff.

She was surprised at how interesting Seacat was – funny while at the still time very cynical and opinionated. Bikers and animals were among the long list of things he did not like.

When the sun began to rise over the ocean, she leaned against his side.

"Thank you, Seacat." And she genuinely meant it.

With the sunrise came the dawn patrol – surfers who wanted to catch the first waves of the morning. Tanner was one of the first to arrive, looking flawless as always.

_Do his board shorts actually match his eyes?_

"Early bird gets the waves."

Mack borrowed another bikini and hit the waves with Seacat. They caught up to Tanner and Rascal out on the ocean. Sitting idly on their boards, they waited and waited but it seemed the big waves had taken the day off.

They paddled back to shore, and set their boards in the sand.

"Volleyball?" someone suggested.

But Mack was a volley-balled-out from their game yesterday. As Seacat and Rascal raced over to the net, Tanner lagged behind noticing that Mack hadn't moved.

"You coming?" he asked.

"I'm gonna sit this one out," Mack smiled. "You go ahead. Have fun. And WIN."

Tanner laughed and jogged away. Mack grabbed a beach towel and lay down. Soaking up the suns rays of 1962 one last time. Today she was going home.

Giggles took the spot beside her.

"Hi Mack," she smiled.

"Hi," Mack replied, purposely not saying her name. She just couldn't bring herself to call someone "Giggles".

Giggles slid closer propping her up with her hands. "Saw you with Tanner, last night at the luau."

_Oh boy. Here we go. _

Mack nodded. Even time didn't change the power of gossip.

"He's dreamy," Giggles giggled.

Mack nodded again then closed her eyes. There was no reason to have this conversation.

"Mack."

"Tanner?" she opened her eyes and looked ahead. There he was holding a tiara made of those purple flowers from his garden.

"I made this for you."

"You made that for me. Really?" Mack sat up, very aware that Giggles was watching their every move.

Tanner placed the tiara on her head.

Giggles oooh and awww'd.

"It looks so rad on a foxy babe like you," Tanner grinned, and winked.

Mack caught on and batted her eyes. "Thanks, Tanner."

Giggles had her hands folded against her heart.

"How about a walk?" Tanner used his low voice. Mack almost laughed out loud. Now that she knew it was all a big act, it was quite amusing.

Mack walked by Tanner's side down the beach.

"So Harvard," she whispered. "Are you ready for Boston? I hear they get a foot of snow in the winter."

"I've never seen snow," Tanner confessed. "That's one of the few things I am looking forward to."

"What about the parties?"

"My father was an Alpha Phi. They drink a lot of beer. I don't like beer."

"Then don't be an Alpha Phi. I'm sure there're other fraternities you can pledge," she suggested.

"That's not how it works, Mack." Tanner took a deep breath. "My father is an Alpha Phi legacy. That means I have to be one too."

"Like how your father went to Harvard so that's where you have to go," Mack frowned as Tanner nodded. "It's like your heart's telling you one thing, but you feel like you have to do something else."

"Yeah, I just feel like it's the 'something else' that keeps getting in the way," Tanner frowned. "But what choice do I have? It's what my father wants."

"What did you just say?" Mack stopped and looked at him.

"It's what my father wants…,"

"But it's not what **you** want." Mack stared at Tanner. "It's not what you want," she repeated.

"I think we already established that."

"Ohmygosh," Mack covered her face with her hands. "That's what Brady was trying to tell me. That I should follow my heart."

"Okay?" Tanner was completely lost.

"I have to go," Mack started to run. "I have to find Brady." She raced down the beach running faster than she'd ever run in her life. It all made sense now.

_I want to stay. I want to stay with Brady!_

Mack leaped for joy.

Her world came to a screeching halt.

A yellow rash guard and blue board shorts were within her sights. But so was Lela in a bikini.

_What is she doing on the beach?_

Mack crouched behind a boulder and watched them. Brady had a board in the water giving Lela a surfing lesson.

_She's awful._

It was sad, like really sad, to watch Lela attempt to kneel on the board. When she fell off, Brady half caught her but she went in the surf anyway – doggie-paddling frantically to keep her head above the water.

For a minute Mack felt sorry for her. The girl was clearly out of her comfort zone. Mack thought back to when Brady taught her to surf – she'd at least been a decent swimmer. Lela was in water knee deep – and Mack would bet that if Brady wasn't there she might actually drown.

Mustering up her courage, Mack stepped out from behind the rock so she would be in plain sight.

"You're doing great," Brady encouraged Lela as she coughed from swallowing salt water. "Let's try it again."

Lela nodded.

Brady held the board as Lela tried to kneel. The board tipped and Lela slid off once more. This time Brady was ready and caught her before she went under.

"She's not centering her weight," Mack offered her opinion as she approached the couple.

They both looked her way and Mack could tell neither of them were very happy to see her. If looks could kill….

"Brady, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked hesitantly.

He and Lela exchanged a look. "Wait here," he told her. "I'll be right back."

Lela clasped her hands behind her back and dug a toe into the sand.

_She looks as though she's modeling in a photo shoot._

_I have to stop thinking these things._

_Really though. Just look at her…_

"Surf lessons, huh?" Mack tried to sound light hearted as Brady approached. "Remember when you taught me…,"

"What do you want, Mack?" His tone was short.

"Remember when you said that you would help me get home if it meant us being together?" Mack reached out for Brady's hands. He pulled away.

"That was before you made my girlfriend cry."

Mack flinched. _He called her his girlfriend..._

About that…," she started to say but it seemed Brady had some things to say to her.

"Shut up, Mack." Brady was angry. "I thought I knew you. I thought I _loved_ you. But I was wrong. I could never love someone who acted the way you did."

"There are two sides…" Mack tried to interrupt him.

"That girl over there has done **nothing** but try to be your friend. She let you sleep at her house. She introduced you to her friends. She loaned you clothes. She told you secrets. And all you've done is act spoiled and selfish and ungrateful."

"Brady, I can explain."

"How do you explain telling someone you hate them over and over until they cry?"

"Brady…,"

"But you know what," he continued. "Even though you don't deserve it – I **am** going to help you get back home so you can go be with the rich, snotty prep school kids. Because I'm starting to think that's where you belong."

"That's what you think, huh!" Mack shouted completely losing sight of the reason she came to talk to Brady in the first place.

"I also think you owe Lela an apology," Brady looked at her with disappointment.

_Lela should be apologizing to me for stealing and brain-washing MY boyfriend._

"I thought I told you to stay off OUR beach."

Seacat was right on cue. As were the rest of the surfer gang.

Brady looked at Seacat tiredly. "This is not a good time."

Seacat stepped up to Brady, "Seems like the perfect time to me."

"Perfect Time!" Rascal shouted.

With barely an inch between them, Seacat continued: "Seems we got some unwanted hodads."

"Hodads!"

"That we need to put the kibosh…,"

"Kibosh!"

Seacat paused and leaned closer to Brady. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

There was a chorus of laughter as Brady wiped his mouth of Lela's trademark. Then before Mack could stop him, Brady gave Seacat a hard shove.

Seacat stepped back, bracing himself as he threw a solid right hook at Brady's face.

Mack heard the crunch as they connected. She watched Brady's head snap backward as his feet left the sand.

"Brady!" she screamed as he fell on his ass in the sand.

Lela was running over to them, screaming at Seacat.

Brady's yellow rashguard was changing color. A deep crimson stain formed on neckline as blood ran from his nose.

"Oh nooooo," Brady kept wiping at his bleeding nose.

"That all you got?" Seacat hopped around like he was in a boxing ring – obviously ready for more.

"What is wrong with you?" Mack screamed at Seacat.

Lela had a beach towel against Brady's face. It too was turning red very quickly. "You wait until I tell Butchy about this," she yelled at Seacat. "You're gonna be sorry."

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me," Tanner politely made his way through the crowd of surfers until he reached Seacat's side. "What happened?" he asked.

Lela moved the towel away from Brady's face.

"That's a lot of blood….," Tanner began to say as he waivered on his feet.

Seacat and Rascal reached out and caught their buddy as he fainted.

_Good thing he's going to be an engineer and not a doctor..._

* * *

Only three chapters left. Any speculation on what happens next?


	9. Chapter 9

**cherrygorilla and marie: **I can't thank you both enough! Sorry for the wait - we had some wi-fi issues at home.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Magic of Movies  
****Chapter Nine: Plot Twist**

Mack's head rested in her hands as she sat with a table of surfers at Big Momma's. She could barely drink her soda. Today her heart had officially broken.

When she'd tried to help Brady, he (and Lela) made it absolutely clear that they wanted nothing to do with her.

She stirred the cola with her straw, turning the dark liquid into a whirlpool. It splashed against the sides of the glass but didn't spill.

Mack stopped stirring and rubbed her eyes. Glancing a few tables over at Tanner – who was getting the royal treatment from a swarm of girls, she shook her head and looked away.

The front doors crashed open and a loud, black motorcycle rode to the center of the dance floor. Behind Butchy were at least a dozen tough-looking bikers. Seacat and Tanner were on their feet immediately. Several other surfers stood by them.

The room split in half.

Bikers on one side.

Surfers on the other.

"Soifers." Butchy laced his hands together and cracked his knuckles loudly.

"Rodents." Seacat curled his lip maliciously.

"We do 'dis. Now." Butchy snapped his fingers.

The bikers lined up behind him forming three evenly spaced lines.

"What is going on?" Mack whispered to a girl at her table.

"Turf war," the girl replied.

_Turf war…or DANCE war….Oh No…_

The surfers were lined up in a V-shaped formation behind Tanner.

The jukebox was off but music began to play from somewhere.

The boys snapped their fingers in time with the beat as each side took five crossover steps toward the door.

_Wait a minute? Isn't this supposed to happen when Tanner and Lela fall in love? At the BEGINNING of the movie!_

Mack nearly hyperventilated. Had someone rewound the movie? But the leads hadn't fallen in love with each other …. Where was this turf war going to go?... If one side won – that meant the other side would leave….and if they left…. They wouldn't unite and destroy the weather machine.

There would be no storm.

And if there was no storm.

There was no going home….

_I have to stop this. I have to do something. But what?_

The first verse of the song was over and they were singing the hook – Mack knew she didn't have much time….

Knocking the soda bottles off the table, she stood on her chair, then the table.

"Stop!" she yelled at the roof.

Nothing happened.

"STOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The music paused.

The surfers and bikers stopped dancing.

They looked around in confusion.

Then they all looked at Mack.

She got ready to speak but the music began again.

"STOP!" she screamed.

It stopped.

"Les Camembert wants to destroy Big Momma's. He's building a…a… laser that is going to blow this whole place up. It's in the lighthouse. Come on everyone we have to save Big Momma's!" Mack shouted, trying to create a movement.

"Who?" Butchy looked at her and scratched his head.

"What's a laser?" Rascal asked.

"Why would someone want to hurt Big Momma's?" Struts wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Come on everyone," Mack jumped down from the table and ran for the door. "To the lighthouse!"

But when she got there, she realized no one was following her. Desperately she looked around for help.

"Lela," she looked over at the dark haired girl. "Brady said he took you to the lighthouse yesterday – did you see anything…._strange_?"

"Just a weather changing machine," Lela shrugged as though it was as common as a blender.

"A weather changing machine that shoots lasers," Mack announced. Glancing around the crowd she saw the hat covered curls.

"Seacat!" she yelled. "Remember last night when we saw those _strange_ lights coming from the lighthouse."

"They were LASERS!" Seacat shouted.

"LASERS!" Rascal echoed.

"LASERS!" everyone shouted.

"We have to save Big Momma's!" Tanner proclaimed. "Come on!" He ran for the door.

"NO!" Butchy shouted. "WE'RE gonna save Big Momma's!" He took off for the door too.

It was like Black Friday at Wal-Mart as the surfers and bikers all tried to get through the door at the same time.

They raced through the sand toward the lighthouse. Mack couldn't keep up and started to lag behind, but she pushed herself forward. She reached the lighthouse just in time to see Brady removed a key from its secret hiding place under the door mat.

With the doors opened Butchy and Tanner raced each other inside. Mack was one of the last to cross the threshold.

Brady held the door open for her.

"Mack," he touched her arm as she passed by.

"Yeah?" she panted, still winded from sprinting across the beach.

"Nice work," he smiled.

"Thanks."

Together they went inside and into Dr. Fusion's secret lab.

A giant weather changing machine took up almost the entire interior. The surfers and bikers were arguing with each other.

"You can't just start tearing it apart!" Tanner yelled at Butchy. "It could explode and then we'd all die!"

"If we don't destroy it. It will destroy Big Momma's," Butchy yelled back. "Now give me that wrench!"

Butchy crawled beneath an access panel. "This motor isn't much different than a four stroke, 500cc, flat twin, air-cooled wankel with shaft final and rear wheel drive!"

The biker worked hard. With each turn of his wrench, parts of the weather machine fell to the ground. As he removed the last part there was a soft wooshing sound.

The lights on the weather machine went out.

The bikers cheered.

"You did it Butchy!" Struts cried.

"He did it alright," Tanner interrupted. "Thanks for disabling the accessory lighting system." He flipped a chalk board over to reveal an elaborate drawing with chalk lines everywhere.

"What is that?" Butchy looked at the board.

"It's a blueprint of the machine," Tanner told him.

"Can you read it?" Giggles asked.

"It's very detailed," Tanner admitted.

"You can do it Tanner," Mack rubbed his shoulders. "It's just like engineering."

He took a few minutes tracing lines with his hands then he frowned and thought out loud, "This doesn't make any sense. How can there be a variable battery and no ground?"

Everyone stared at him in shock.

Tanner's secret was out.

"Let me take a look," Lela pushed her way forward.

"You?" Seacat asked in surprise.

Tanner moved over to the side showing the circuit to Lela. "You're right," she agreed. "That doesn't make sense." Then she thought for a second. "Wait a minute, remember the time we overhauled that '57 Chevy big block in your dad's Corvette?"

Tanner looked at her and smiled, "We had to rewire the ground point to connect the resistor and switch."

"So if we….," Lela took a piece of chalk and circled three points on the blueprint.

"Enough!" Butchy stepped in between them and ripped the chalk out of his baby sister's hand. "No more smart talk!" he yelled at them. "You are a biker," he told Lela. "Not a bookworm!" Then he turned to Tanner. "And you need to stop giving her ideas! She wants to finish high school because of you."

Mack looked over at Brady, who mirrored her shocked expression.

"Can we discuss this later?" Tanner looked at Butchy. "We're trying to save Big Momma's remember?"

"Oh yeah," Butchy backed off and looked around. "So," he twirled a wrench. "What's the next step?"

The three of them dismantled the weather machine in a relatively short time, leaving nothing more than a pile of parts in its place.

"I wonder where Les Camembert and Dr. Fusion are?" Brady asked Mack.

"Who cares?" Mack smiled. "I'm going home!"

Then she looked over at Lela and Tanner standing next to each other in front of the blueprint.

She looked back and forth between them.

Dazed expressions.

Check.

Goofy smiles.

Check.

"Oh no," Mack's hands fell to her side as she realized what was happening. Apparently someone else realized it too.

Brady shifted nervously beside her. "You see it too, huh?" he asked.

Mack nodded. "Did you expect the movie to end differently?"

Brady shrugged. "I guess not."

Mack's smile faded as she watched the somber expression on Brady's face.

"Brady, you okay?" she asked.

He didn't reply in words but she could see his heartbreak in his body language.

_Great. I fix one problem and create another…._


	10. Chapter 10

**cherrygorilla, marie and kellyh01 - **Thank you so very much for reviewing once again. You always make me smile!

**DynamicGiraffe and Sarah - **To my new readers - thank you for taking the time to review!

* * *

**The Magic of Movies  
****Chapter Ten: Exciting Action Sequence**

They celebrated at Big Momma's. Mack and Seacat sat at a table for two watching everyone sing and dance around them.

"What can I getcha?" Big Momma asked with a joyous smile.

"Two vanilla shakes," Seacat ordered, grinning at Mack.

_I wanted chocolate…_

But Mack didn't protest, she was just happy to be going home. Across the room she saw Tanner leaning on the jukebox.

"Excuse me, Seacat." She made her way across the room and smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"Hey there, Hero," Mack patted his shoulder. "How does it feel to save the day AND get the girl?"

"I couldn't have done it without them."

Mack followed his gaze to the dance floor where the Lela and Butchy were dancing.

"And why aren't you out there with your girl?" Mack crossed her arms and nudged Tanner with her elbow.

"She's not my girl," Tanner stared at his feet.

"You mean she's not your girl…Yet," Mack nudged him again.

"Lela and I…," he paused. "I tried…but I think she's looking for something different."

"Wait a minute," Mack said in astonishment. "The girl you were telling me about was…Lela?"

_Did not see that one coming!_

"I took my dad's 'vette out for a joyride and blew the engine," Tanner cringed at the memory. "She helped me fix it."

"And…," Mack was almost ready to strangle Tanner for withholding such critical information.

"And, we talked a lot. A LOT," he emphasized. "I thought things were going somewhere. She said she wrote a song, so I came to Big Momma's to hear her but it took me so long to find something to wear that I was late and then…,"

"Then she fell off the stage and …" Mack groaned and clawed at her hairline. She glanced over at Lela, but she was heading into the bathroom.

"Be right back," Mack told Tanner as she darted over to the ladies room.

Inside Lela was applying another coat of lipstick.

_Because she's not wearing enough already. _

"Lela, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mack prepared to eat a giant slice of humble pie. The blue eyes turned her way but Lela didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry," Mack began. "I shouldn't have said what I said, about hating you."

Lela put the cap back on her lipstick.

"It's just…," Mack debated on whether or not to tell the truth.

_I'm leaving so what the hell…_

"…maybe Brady is over me but I'm not even close to being over him. Breaking up with him was a big mistake. And seeing you suck his face off every five seconds – it made me want to punch you both in the face."

Lela's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"No, No, No, I wouldn't actually hit anyone," Mack tried to reassure her. "What I'm trying to say is: I saw the way you and Tanner looked at each other today and…I think you would make a great couple."

Lela's brow narrowed.

"But if you want to stay with Brady – that's fine too. I just think that you'd be missing out if you didn't at least give Tanner a chance."

Both girls stood there for a minute.

Neither of them spoke.

"Okay," Mack rocked back forth on her feet. "Guess we're done here. Take care, Lela. It was very nice meeting you." She turned to leave when Lela called her name softly.

"Mack."

Mack turned around looking at Lela questioningly.

"I accept your apology." Then Lela bit her lip for a second. "I understand how you must have felt," she admitted. "Brady talked about you all the time. **All the time**. And sometimes the only way I could get him to stop was to kiss him."

"What?" Mack was shocked.

"I don't want to break up with him," Lela told Mack. "You're leaving and I feel like I'd be kicking him while he's down."

"But…,"

"_Tanner." _

Lela swooned as she said his name. A full body swoon, where her eyes half-lidded as her lashes batted. Her lips pouted like a sex kitten. Even her left foot came off the ground about six inches.

"Follow your heart, Lela."

"What about Brady?"

"I'll talk to him."

"I think he would like that very much."

_I hope so…._ Mack smiled.

"Thank you," Lela's arms wrapped around Mack's shoulders and squeezed.

As Mack rejoined Seacat at the table. Big Momma set down the shakes in the middle of their table. "Now, you let Big Momma know if there is anything else you need."

"Thanks Big Momma," Mack and Seacat said in unison. They sipped their shakes and watched the reality show happening before them.

Struts and CheeChee had found a new makeover victim in Giggles. They both looked as Giggles entered the room, wearing a tight, red dress and the red heels of death.

"Whoa," Rascal placed his hands over his heart.

Giggles batted her eyes then looked away.

Rascal smiled and grabbed her by the hand leading her out to the dance floor.

Struts and CheeChee oooooh'd and high fived each other.

"Your turn," Chee Chee said to Struts pushing her toward Butchy. Struts shook her head in protest, but her friend gave her a final shove that landed her right on Butchy's lap. He captured her in his arms.

"You were so brave today," she swooned.

"Yeah, I was, wasn't I?" he smiled.

Struts kissed his cheek. "For my hero," she told him.

He looked at her.

She looked back at him.

The magic of movies had struck again.

But there was one person who didn't look very happy.

Brady sat alone in a chair pushed into the corner. Holding a bottle of soda in his hand he watched the action on the dance floor but made no attempt to join the musical number.

"Want to dance?" Seacat asked.

"Uhhhh," Mack looked at him, then back at Brady.

"Go ahead," Seacat smiled.

"Thanks," Mack replied as she took her shake and wandered across the restaurant until she ended up by Brady's side.

Glancing out at the crowd, a new couple had taken the dance floor: Lela and Tanner.

Surfers and bikers fanned out in a circle leaving the hero and heroine in the center.

"I think I remember this scene," Mack remarked to Brady. He ignored her comment. "You want to dance," Mack bumped his chair with her hip to entice him.

But she hit too hard causing Brady's soda to spill a little in his lap.

"Great!" he exclaimed. Switching hands he shook the soda off and then walked over to a table and grabbed a handful of napkins.

"Brady, are you okay?" Mack offered him another handful of napkins she'd swiped from a nearby dispenser.

"No. I'm not okay," Brady sighed piling up the used napkins. "I've been dumped twice in three days. Got punched in the face. And I have a rash from the stupid leather pants!"

Mack tried not to laugh. She really did.

"I'm glad my suffering amuses you."

"Brady, wait." Mack slipped a hand through his arm. "I think I know the perfect cure."

"Mack," Brady barked.

"Let's go home," Mack replied squeezing his hand.

Brady sighed and brushed the blonde hair out of his eyes. "Lead the way."

They left Big Momma's and headed out to the beach.

The sky was clear and blue with no sign of change anytime soon.

"Where's the storm?" Mack asked.

"Something's wrong," Brady looked up and down the coastline.

"Brady," Mack squeezed his hand. "How can there be something wrong? Tanner and Lela are in love. The surfers and bikers are united. We destroyed the weather machine. WHY ISN'T THERE A STORM?"

"I don't know," Brady sank deep into thought. "The only thing I can think of is that Les Camembert and Dr. Fusion weren't in the movie."

"What?" Mack's eyes bulged.

"You can't have a movie without a villain."

"What?" Mack repeated.

"There's a formula," Brady explained.

"A formula?"

Mack collapsed to her knees in the sand, covering her face.

_Why is this happening to me? I just want to go home._

"Don't worry, Mack." Brady knelt beside her. "I'll figure it out."

Brady was still trying to 'figure it out' at midnight. They were sitting on the steps of Big Momma's waiting for the storm that was never coming.

The crescent moon hung high in the sky. Stars twinkled overhead. The warm ocean air blew up from the water.

"We're never getting home are we?" Mack asked the boy beside her.

When he didn't answer, Mack began to cry.

Brady put and arm around her shoulder and Mack leaned into him. They sat there together until the sun's rays began to peek from behind the cottony clouds.

Mack awoke first and slipped out from Brady lowering his sleeping form to the sand below. She wandered down the water's edge.

It was still 1962.

They were trapped.

Mack walked past sleeping Brady back into Big Momma's. The restaurant wasn't opened yet, but Big Momma was inside sitting at a table.

"What can I getcha," she smiled at Mack.

Mack sat in the chair across from her.

"Can you get me an order of 2013?" Mack said sadly.

"Homesick, huh?" Big Momma smiled at her.

Mack nodded her head.

"Mack," Big Momma said as she reached out for her hands. "All you have to do to get home is follow your heart."

"But I did," Mack explained. "Brady and I…."

"Follow your heart and find your destiny," Big Momma patted her on the arm. "Now scoot, we're closed."

Dazed, Mack wandered out of Big Momma's. When she got to the bottom of the steps she froze.

There was her surfboard. The one she'd rode in on – the one she hadn't seen since she got here.

Suddenly she knew exactly what she needed to do.

"Brady. Brady." She shook him awake.

"Five more minutes," Brady mumbled.

Mack grabbed his arms and pulled him into a sitting position.

"What?" Brady asked, rubbing tired eyes.

"How would you like to surf fifty foot waves?"

Brady looked out at the surf then back at Mack.

"Not here," she told him. "There's a place called The Cove."

"It's on the other side of the lighthouse," Brady offered.

"I thought it was supposed to be a big secret," Mack stared at him. "How do you know where it is?"

"The other day when I was out riding, I passed by a sign that read "The Cove" and it had a big arrow pointing that way." He demonstrated by pointing down the beach.

_There's a sign? Some big secret…._

"Let's go," Mack tucked her surfboard under her arm.

Brady followed suit and they left Big Momma's behind.

They stood at the top of a cliff, gazing down on a horseshoe-shaped cove – where monster waves were breaking onto the small beach.

"Awesome," Mack gasped.

"Awesome wishes it was this awesome," Brady awed.

The Cove was everything Seacat had said it was.

Excitedly they made their way down to the sand and watched the waves again.

"These are even bigger than the ones we left on," Mack shielded her eyes as she scoped out the surf.

"Yeah," Brady agreed.

"Ready?" Mack pulled at Brady's hand.

"I don't know Mack," he hesitated. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Are you kidding?"

"Look around. There's no one else here."

"Exactly," Mack tugged at his hand again. "We have the waves all to ourselves."

"Do you think maybe there's a reason no one else is here?"

"Because it's supposed to be a secret."

_I can explain it to him, but I can't understand it for him…_

Mack charged out into the surf. Lying on her board she paddled out into the surf. Big waves crashed on her, pushing her back to the shore. But Mack really wanted this, and despite the abuse from the unwelcoming ocean she pressed forward.

She swam harder.

Glancing back toward the shore she saw Brady had wandered into the surf – but hadn't made much progress.

Cupping his hands around his mouth he called out to her, "It's too rough" as he tried to wave her back to the beach.

But Mack was not about to give up on this.

Fighting harder she charged through breaking waves, clinging to her board as the sea threatened to take it from her.

She finally cleared the last hurdle and was in the ocean's belly – waiting for a new wave to be born. The yellow rash guard was a only a dot in the distance.

The water beneath her surged and Mack turned her board and paddled.

Feeling the wave lift below her; she got to her feet – working hard to keep herself steady over the choppy surf.

Without being centered she was in danger of losing her balance and wiping out. Stretching her arms sideways to steady herself – but she was still close to toppling off the board.

The wave curled, raising her high into the air.

Higher than she'd ever been.

She could almost see over the surrounding cliffs.

But the water was churning over her feet.

Pushing against them.

Mack curled her toes, trying to hold on for a few more seconds.

This feeling was addicting.

Adrenaline pulsed through her body.

_More._

_More. _

_More._

Her right foot started to slip out from under her. Mack crouched down, in attempt to lower her center of gravity, while she adjusted her feet.

But that slight movement cost her the ride of a lifetime.

Her feet slipped off the board.

Her body tumbled forward.

Mack held her breath as the warm surf swallowed her up.

Kicking hard, she resurfaced and looked for her board.

A wave crashed over her.

Then another.

And another.

When she surfaced, she couldn't see the shoreline.

Twisting her head in every direction all she saw was water.

The water swelled, lifting her for a moment.

She caught a brief glimpse of something yellow.

_Brady!_

She tried to swim in his direction.

But the current was pulling her in the opposite direction.

Mack struggled to swim but it was like treading water.

She was getting nowhere and her body was fatiguing quickly.

She relaxed and let the current take her.

Walking a mile or so back wouldn't be a big deal.

The current was strong; moving quickly across the small horse-shoe beach.

The side of the cliffs was upon her before she knew it.

She was nearing the rocks and saw Brady pointing her into the shore.

She tried to start swimming again but a wave broke over her head.

She felt the sting of the force and before she could surface; she was struck again on the head.

Mack felt dizzy but knew she had to come up for air.

But her arms didn't feel as strong anymore.

Her legs felt weak too.

In the distance she saw something yellow.

_Brady!_

Reaching out under the water she grabbed for him.

But he was too far away.

Her lungs were screaming for air.

She tried to swim.

But her head hurt so much.

The yellow came closer.

She reached out for it.

It brushed against her fingertips.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Uh-oh...Cliffhanger.

Don't worry I'll be updating very soon and I'd love to hear your thoughts on the 'action sequence' as it's in a different style from the rest of the story.

-Gemma.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, here it is everyone - the last chapter.

cherrygorilla, marie, kellyh01, DynamicGiraffe, SunBlazer15 and Andrea - Thank you so much for all your reviews and support!

* * *

**The Magic of Movies  
****Chapter Eleven: Happy Ending**

Mack sat on the hospital bed. Her grandfather sat on the chair. Her aunt, however, paced impatiently back and forth in front of them.

A nurse entered the room and removed the IV from Mack's hand.

"Excuse me," Aunt Antoinette hovered over the nurse. "How soon will she be discharged? We missed our flight and I've got us on standby…"

"The doctor will be in to talk to you shortly."

"Shortly," Antoinette said curtly.

Mack's grandfather gave his daughter a look. She snorted and began texting.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Mack.

"My head still hurts a lot," Mack rubbed her sore temple.

Her grandfather put an arm around her. "You are one lucky girl," he told her.

"I know, Grandpa."

Antoinette finished her text and even though only sixty seconds had passed she was out in the hallway demanding to see the doctor.

Almost immediately the physician entered the room.

"How soon can she be discharged?" Antoinette demand. "She's already missed registration and orientation. I don't want her to miss the first day of classes."

"I'm afraid she won't be going to school anytime soon," the doctor replied.

"What?" Antoinette froze.

"She suffered a serious concussion," the doctor explained. "This degree of head trauma can't be taken lightly. It can take up to four weeks for some of the side effects to present."

"Dunwich Prepatory Academy has a full infirmary with a nurse practitioner available…," her aunt began.

"She's already experiencing severe migraine headaches and blurry vision. She cannot be in a classroom for at least six weeks."

Mack thought her Aunt was going to explode.

"Six weeks! That's half the trimester," her aunt crumbled into a chair. "There's no way she'll be able to catch up…," she paused and looked at her niece. "No offense dear, but you're not that bright."

As the doctor continued to with the discharge instructions, Mack's could barely contain her excitement.

She wasn't going to school! Not just that stupid private school – But any school!

FOR SIX WEEKS!

_Summer's not over yet..._

***** a few days later *****

Mack was lying in bed. Her head was throbbing so hard it was making her sick to her stomach.

_I'd rather be at school._

Her stomach churned and she could feel the contents coming up. Forcing herself to move, she crawled along the floor into the bathroom. Clinging to the cool white porcelain, she coughed and coughed until her belly finally agreed to give up that PB &J she'd eaten for breakfast.

"Ugh," Mack flushed and pulled herself to her feet. She couldn't even open her eyes enough to look in the mirror. Instead she felt around the sink until she found the faucet. Cupping handfuls of water, she did her best to rinse her mouth.

_This sucks._

Mack made her way back to her bedroom and curled up on her bed.

Her head still hurt. But the nausea had gone away.

"Grandpa," she croaked. "Can I have more medicine?"

Her bedroom door opened.

"My head hurts," Mack whined pulling the pillow over her head.

The bed creaked under her grandfather's weight.

"And I just threw up."

A comforting hand rubbed her back.

Mack moved out from under the pillow and tried to open her eyes.

Her vision was still very blurry but could see enough to know that it was her grandfather sitting on her bed.

"Here you go, Mack."

She gratefully accepted the medication and glass of cool water.

"You should lie down. Get some rest," he patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

Mack closed her eyes to rest but she didn't want to fall asleep. She had big plans for today. It was the first day of school - for Brady anyway and the first time he'd been away from her for any significant period of time. They'd been inseparable since she came home from the hospital. Mack waited awhile - hopefully it was long enough for her grandfather to think she had a nice rest before getting up and going into the kitchen.

Rummaging through the cabinets, she removed all the ingredients she needed and set them on the counter. They were joined by measuring cups and mixing bowls. Mack tied an apron around her waist and preheated the oven.

"Are you sure you want to make cookies this heat?" Her grandfather asked as he leaned in the doorway.

"Yes," Mack answered with certainty.

He chuckled to himself and went back into the other room.

She worked hard, mixing everything from scratch – which was hell and for a second she wished she had gotten one of the "just add eggs and water" cookies mixes. She buried that regret beneath flour and sugar and butter as she worked away.

It took hours but when she finished there was a sea of cooling cookies in their kitchen. Glancing at the clock, she hastily tidied up the mess and got into the shower. Her head was feeling much better, only a dull ache.

Going through her closet, she selected the outfit that she'd spent nearly three days deciding on and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She was giving herself a nice blow out, when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Brady's here," her grandfather announced.

"Be right there," Mack replied, finishing her hair.

Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled at the reflection, adding one last finishing touch.

_Perfect._

Taking a breath she walked through the house into the kitchen where her grandfather and Brady were stuffing their faces with cookies.

As she entered Brady turned her way and his mouth opened in surprise, letting a chunk of cookie slip onto his lip. "Whoa." he grinned showing off chocolate smeared teeth. "I think I must be in the wrong house."

Mack saw her grandfather lift an eyebrow but he didn't say anything. Taking a handful of cookies he went back to his surfboard shaping leaving her alone with her boyfriend. Brady shoved an entire cookie into his mouth and while chewing it loudly _crunch, crunch, crunch_ let his eyes wash over Mack from head to toe and back again.

"Very nice," Brady gave her another look.

Mack grinned, she couldn't remember the last time she'd worn a sundress. Reaching out she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. One of his hands wrapped around her waist, the other was busy grabbing more cookies.

"I missed you today," Mack kissed his cheek, looking at the glossy sheen of lipstick on his skin triumphantly.

As they pulled away from each other, Brady wiped his palm across his cheek. "Lipstick?" he looked at the color that transferred to his hand.

Mack shrugged.

Brady looked at her suspiciously. "You baked me cookies. You're wearing a dress and make up. And your hair," he reached over and tucked a strand behind her ear. "What's going on, Mack? Is this one of those unforseen side effects?"

"Nooo," Mack slipped her hands around his waist. "I just thought you'd like it if I wore something other than board shorts and a rash guard. But I can change…." She pulled away a little but Brady grabbed her.

"Don't even think about it," he said shooting a quick glance to make sure her grandfather was tucked away in his workroom before he leaned in and kissed her.

A sloppy, chocolately, cookie-crumb kiss.

But Mack wouldn't have it any other way.

She had Brady back - and this time she wasn't going to let him go.

The credits roll…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_When it's meant to be.  
__  
The stars seem to glisten._

_Meant to be, all the clouds depart._

_When it's meant to be._

_It's destiny calling._

_And if you listen,_

_you'll find your heart_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BONUS SCENE:

The camera pans over a vast ocean.

Waves break over a small horse-shoe shaped beach.

The camera pans up a rocky cliff.

A red corvette is parked on the side of the road. A teenage couple is making their way down a path heading toward the beach.

The boy spreads out a large blanket as the girl removes items from a picnic basket. A guitar is placed on the blanket.

The pair cuddle together looking out over the water. The sun begins to set.

The boy and girl walk hand in hand toward the water's edge watching the yellow-red haze spread across the sky.

They pause as the shallow water laps over their bare feet.

Standing behind the girl, the boy's arms hug her waist as his head nestles into her neck.

Her arms snuggle against his.

A smile crossed her red lips.

The sky is dark.

The full moon above them lights the sandy shore.

Stars twinkle over head.

The boy and girl lie on the blanket.

Kissing.

The boy pulls away and smiles.

He takes the guitar in hand and sings to the girl. She watches him with wondrous eyes that glisten with tears of happiness.

He stops singing and she picks up where he left off. He closes his eyes and listens to her voice.

When the music ends the boy and girl gaze at each other.

It's not only a moment.

It's the_ perfect _moment.

From his pocket the boy removes a small jeweler's box.

The girl's blue eyes widen in surprise.

Inside the box is a ring.

A promise ring.

He promises her that she's the only one for him.

She promises him the same.

Even though he's leaving for college she'll wait for him.

They kiss again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_When it's meant to be,_

_the stars seem to glisten._

_Meant to be, all the clouds depart._

_When it's meant to be,_

_that's destiny calling._

And if you listen, you'll find your heart.

_**FIN**_


End file.
